The Ultimate Destiny
by Lyakan
Summary: A slashing sound was heard in front of Kagome, and so slowly opened her eyes.Suddenly her eyes widened in horror as she saw the person that protected her from Inuyasha's sword was struck straight through the heart.Tears formed in her eyes and fell."No..."
1. Ketaramaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the character I made up. I'm also not really big with words but I'll probably put in some words I can understand (same goes for how I'm not really going to be good at book writing either).

Summary: When Kagome gets into another fight with Inuyasha, she runs off into the forest and somehow runs into a demon that she mistaken for Sesshomaru. Kagome finds out that she is a demon with the same past life and joins her. During their trip they run into Sesshomaru and his group, but what happens when the two demons are put together? Will there be chaos between the two or will they be able to get along with each other? Wait…Kagome is calling him formally?

**The Ultimate Destiny**

Chapter 1: Ketaramaru

The wind blows hard across the lands. The trees flow with the wind as they whisper '_the time has come for all to see, the great one is coming to save us all from this beast that destroys us_'. A nearby villager is returning to his village, but is unaware of the golden eyes that are watching him.

The wind blows again and was joined with a lowly growl. The villager stops and looks around. "He...he...hello?" he said, his voice shaking a bit. He was answered with another growl. This time the villager answered…. he ran. He ran as fast as he could towards his village but was too late when something made him go plummeting towards the ground. He tried to get up but was only greeted with a louder growl. This growl sounded like thunder and it made the earth shake in fear. The villager started to tremble but looked up slowly. He could only explain what he felt in one word, fear. He feared that he wouldn't be able to get to his village again. He feared that he would see his wife-to-be. He feared that the demon would kill him. He only feared at what was to happen to him right here and now.

The villager closed his eyes and opened them again hoping that it would all be just a dream. But it wasn't. The demon was still there. He looked at the demon in front of him. It had eyes red with rage, as its fur was pure white like the snow. Its long ears drooped down to the sides of the demon as its 3 tails thrashing around, knocking down trees where they used to stand. The furriest part of its body went around both the shoulders and stopped down its back half way. The demon also had some long fur down on the ankles of all the legs. The purple crescent moon shined in the night and the two magenta stripes lined down the massive jaws on both sides. The demon growled again. The villager struggled under the grasp of the oversized paw. It pushed down on the villager with its paw but the demon made sure that it didn't push too hard to crush the tiny creature it had caught.

"_Save your struggling for later human._"

The villager looked around. "Who said that?" he asked nervously. The demon looked down. '_I did, now be silent or else you will die._' The villager gulped but nodded. '_This demon…the voice sounds like a female. Could it be a demoness? But this is not just any demon, this is a dog demon._' While the villager was thinking, a low but deadly growl was herd from the demoness above him. He gulped again. She could smell his fear and she didn't like it.

"_Human, stop your fear. It's meaningless._" the demoness said.

He nodded his head again. The demon looked up again. "_What is your name human? You seem so familiar to me._"

He stared at the demoness then back at the woods. "My name is Yakuro."

"_Yakuro__ Well then, I will escort you back to you village._" With that the demoness let up her paw and then crouched down. "_Get on._" she said.

Yakuro nodded and did as he was told to do. She got back up and started heading towards the village.

00000

Kagome just got back from her trip back to her era. "Oi! What took you so long wrench?!" a very familiar voice yelled. Kagome signed and look at him straight in the eyes. "I told you I would be back in two day Inuyasha. Geez, you think you'd learn to grow up sometimes." Inuyasha glared at her. "Grow up? GROW UP?! _You_ want _me _to grow up?! _You_ are the one that needs to _grow up_!" Inuyasha stopped and stared at her in fear. '_Oh shit!_' "Kagome, I didn't mean that." "Inuyasha…" she started. Inuyasha started stepping back.

"Inuyasha, I think you should take that back or el…." Miroku started but was interrupt by a loud 'SIT' and 'BANG' as Inuyasha hits the ground.

"Idiot." Shippo said. He shook his head. "He'll never grow up." With that Shippo jumped up on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome looked at Shippo and smiled.

"Bitch." Inuyasha murmured. The smile that once graced Kagome's face had disappeared. She stared at the half-breed. "What did you say Inuyasha? Care to say it out loud again?" her voice was stern and had a bit of hatred mixed in it. Inuyasha mumbled some more. "What was that Inuyasha?" she said. "I SAID YOU'RE A BITCH!! KIKYO IS BETTER THAN YOU ARE!! ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN!! IT WAS WAY BETTER WHEN YOU WEREN'T HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" Kagome froze at the comment. Tears started forming in her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes also widened. He flatten his ears against his head and said in a lower voice, "Kagome…" With that Kagome ran into the forest, ignoring her friends callings.

00000

"MASTER JAKEN!! I would like to play in the flowers!! Will Master Jaken come?" a little girl asks. Her yellow and orange-checkered pattern kimono shined in the moonlight rays. Behind her the green toad looked up. "Do I have a choice." It sounded more like a statement then a question. The little girl leaped for joy as her raven hair flies all around. She then faced the two-headed dragon that was watching them constantly. "Ah-Un, would you like to come?" Ah-Un looked up at the girl and blinked, then nodded his heads. She smiled happily at the dragon and started walking towards the flower field was, Ah-Un following after with the toad.

Their leader, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, has been out all day saying that it was important and then left. '_I wander were Lord Sesshomaru went to that was so important?_' Jaken thought. With a sigh, he kept trotting forward.

00000

"Stupid Inuyasha! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!! AGGHHH!! I can't STAND him any longer!!" Kagome yelled out. The thought of him saying that the dead bitch is better than her drove her over the edge. So the only thing she thought about doing is running away. Tears formed in her eyes. '_He can go to his clay-pot!!_' With that, she broke down. Of all the things he could have chosen he chose to say **_that _**to her!! '_Why?_' Kagome thought, '_Why can't he love me the way he does to her. Why can't he return my feelings?_' She cried and cried though the night with only those thoughts in her head but was so preoccupied in what she was thinking; she was unaware of the golden eyes that linger in the night.

00000

Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree after being stressed out for the whole day. He absolutely hated how hard it was to track down Naraku. The damn half-breed wouldn't sit still; of course that's what you would expect from Naraku. He isn't easy to kill, however, he, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, matches his strength in battle. Oh how Sesshomaru wishes to kill something now. If he could just only grab the Tetsaiga…he stopped in mid thought and snorted. He knows he can't touch it without being shocked by the barrier that surrounded the blasted sword. He massaged his head. Thinking of where to find Naraku and still thinking of the Tetsaiga was really giving him a headache.

He held back the urge to sigh. '_Damn that half-bre…_' Sesshomaru paused his thoughts and sniffed the air. The air smelt of salt mixed with peppermint and flowers. He recognized that scent but he can't remember whose scent it belongs to. He decided to ignore the scent but curiosity was getting the better of him and so decided to go and check out what the source is. '_I think Rin is getting the better of me._'

Sesshomaru masked his scent and demonic aura as he entered near a clearing where he then saw a young girl yelling at something…or someone. "…AGGHHH!! I can't STAND him any longer!!" she yelled. Sesshomaru, as curios as he was pondered at what she said. _'Can't stand who?_' Then he watched as the young girl collapsed onto the ground tears streaming out of her eyes. '_Hm…who or what made this human so upset? I wonder…WAIT…that's Inuyasha's wrench! Why do I even care for the miko?!'_ Sesshomaru rubbed his head again. _' I really am blaming Rin for making me become too soft. I guess I'll wait until my damn half-brother and his companions comes to find her._'

He jumped into the tree that he was by and settled himself on the tree's branch waiting while watching the young miko fall into a blissful sleep.

00000

"Inuyasha, how could you do that to Kagome?!" Sango yelled. Sango was mostly like Kagome's sister just like Miroku was like Kagome's brother. 3 yrs they have known each other and become even closer than friends. Even if they were not family related they still would stick up to each other like they were so. Shippo was more like a son in Kagome's eyes even though they both are different. Shippo was adopted after his parents died by the Thunder Brothers, so Kagome decided to take care of him.

Miroku decided to step in the matter. "Arguing won't help find Kagome any faster." he said calmly.

'_Just like him to be a stuck up._' both Sango and Inuyasha thought.

"Feh, why should I go look for that wretched wrench?!" he snapped.

Sango flared at that question. "Because if you don't, I'll beat you down to the ground with my Hiratikosu until you reach hell." she stated flatly.

Inuyasha gulped and nodded.

Satisfied with the answer, Sango picked up her weapon and headed towards the trees.

"I'll be right back. Let me change." and with that she left.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Miroku. "What's up her as--"

Before he could say any more, he was hit in the back of the head by a staff so hard that it knock him unconscious.

Miroku retreated his staff back to his side and shook his head.

"There is a child here, I think it is best to keep the language more to a minimum."

Shippo also shook his head and said only one word that would explain the half-demon's actions,

"Idiot."

00000

Kagome woke up minutes later. She looked around at her surroundings and tried to figure out how she got there. All she could remember was that she was crying and then it all went blank. Wait. Crying? Crying about what? She thought about it for a moment and then it hit her…Inuyasha. That's what happened. That's who made her cry. He said that the clay-pot bitch of his is better than her. Just thinking about it made her tears fall down again. She tried to wipe them away but more came down.

Then there was a shuffling noise in the bushes. Kagome stopped and looked around. She was scared and without her weapon she was defenseless. The ruffling noise started again but this time, it was louder than the first. Kagome was about to cry out for help when something unexpected happened…

…the noise stopped.

Kagome, more scared then ever, started to shiver. Her voice was shaky just as her body was, "H…Hello? Anyone there?"

All of the sudden, out of nowhere an ogre demon came out of the trees and started attacking Kagome. She dodged the first attack but wasn't as lucky for the second attack. The ogre's claws slashed through her backside. She howled in pain and stumbled to the ground. Blood seeped through her blouse and down her back to her legs. She whimpered and looked up at the ogre, the ogre had her blood dripping from its claws onto the flourished green grass. Then the ogre started to attack her again this time the attack scraped her arm. Again she howled in pain and was sent flying backwards.

When she came to a stop, she tried to get up but was only greeted back to the ground. Tears streamed down her face as the ogre once more headed towards her.

Suddenly Kagome was thrown into a world of darkness and before she new it she fainted.

The only thing she saw was a glimmer of silver hair moving towards her and strong-arms grabbing her. Her only thought was reverted to the only person she could think of,

'_Inuyasha…_'

00000

From the tree branch above, Sesshomaru looked around for the source of the sound that was coming from the trees. He kept looking from the miko girl and back again until something got his attention,

…the miko had no weapon.

He had the urge to roll his eyes but held his stoic face in place. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the girl until the demon jumped out of the trees and started attacking the girl. His beast kept telling him to help the miko but he himself didn't want to help his brother's wrench.

**_Help her…_** his beast said.

'_No._' he argued back.

You know you want to…it doesn't matter if she is you brother's… his inner beast tormented.

'_Do not tell this Sesshomaru what to do._' he snapped back.

**_Suit yourself…_** And with that his inner demon left.

"Hn. I will not allow myself to be like my father." Sesshomaru said distastefully. All of the sudden he heard a loud cry from where the miko was. What he saw made him burn with anger.

There, on the ground was the girl soaked in her own blood kneeling on the ground before the ogre demon, also with her blood on its claws. Sesshomaru then saw the ogre demon running towards her poised for another attack. Sesshomaru growled and was about to leap out to help the girl until a blue blur with a tint of silver with it came out of the trees and towards the girl. The blur then attacked the ogre before grabbing the girl and leaving. What Sesshomaru saw was the most unusual thing that had ever happened, a blur comes out of nowhere and then kills the ogre demon in one slash and then vanishes with the girl. He, Sesshomaru, had never felt this much demonic aura since he was with his father. Ever since his father passed away, Sesshomaru had never felt anything like this before for a long time,

…Sesshomaru was unconfertable.

00000

Kagome moaned then opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and then looked around. Rocks, rocks, and more rocks…

'_Must be a cave…_' Kagome thought. Water dripped on the caves ground making a slight '**_plop_**'. She sighed and looked around some more.

After a minute of looking around, something moved in the distance. She shivered at the amount of demonic aura coming from the direction the movement came from. With a slight stutter in her voice, she said, "He…Hello? Anyone there?"

Again the figure moved. Kagome, trying her best not to be too scared, pretended to be brave for a while. "Please come out…who ever you are." she asked politely. Sunlight hit the caves entrance and all Kagome could see was the outline of the figure and a tint of silver hair. She tried again. "Please…I won't hurt you."

Plop

"Indeed." was the answer she got back.

Kagome was shocked. She only knew one person that one word but yet this didn't even sound like his voice at all. Yeah it was cold but it sounded more feminine and…calm but Kagome wasn't sure if it was him or not but she tried anyway. "Sesshomaru? Is that you? Why on Kami's world do you sound like a girl?"

She paused and realized what she said, '_Fuck! I'm sooo dead. Shouldn't have said that, shouldn't have said that, shouldn't have said that!_' Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the blow but what surprised her most was that it never came. Then something unexpected happen that almost made Kagome scream, the sound bounced off the walls of the cave and even scared off the nearby demons that were waiting to attack them when vulnerable, that sound she thought she would never hear from _this_ kind of cold hearted person, the sound of laughter.

It rang through her ears and through the cave. Once the laughter died out, the voice spoke up again, "This 'Sesshomaru' person you talk about is not who you are talking to, but you are right about me sounding like a girl."

Plop

Kagome opened her eyes and looked down to the ground, "I'm sorry about that…" she whispered.

"No need for that…" the figure got up from where it was and started walking towards Kagome, "…but I am curious of why you were fighting a demon with out your arrows miko. Do pray tell."

Kagome stuttered a bit but told the figure the whole story. She told about what Inuyasha had said and how she ran away from him and how the demon started attacking her. When she was done with the story the figure stopped moving towards her and growled low. Kagome knew it wasn't a good idea to tell the story to a stranger nonetheless a demon. The figure stopped growling and kept moving forward. "Inuyasha you say…I have a score to settle with him…" now the figure was in full view for Kagome to describe and to her surprise, she never knew that the figure…well…was another Sesshomaru look alike but was a girl. She had a breastplate just like Sesshomaru's except for the shoulder plate wasn't there. Her obi, just like Sesshomaru's, but was red that had a mixed of orange and had a design of a fire look to it. Her tail was like Sesshomaru's but was connected to the other shoulder as well and had three tails instead of one. Her hair, that she mistaken as Sesshomaru's, was also silver and looked exactly like his but she had a bit of an Inuyasha look to her as well (meaning that she had those long bangs that Inuyasha has down the sides of his face but hers reach down to her waist). She wore a dark blue kimono that had a bit of sparkles that matched her golden eyes and on her face wore the symbols of the Western Ruler, the same color and everything, the crescent moon and the two magenta stripes that laid on her cheeks and hands (the picture of her is at my home page if you want to see it and understand a little of what I mean).

Before Kagome knew what she was doing, she bowed down to her and said, "I'm sooo sorry."

Plop

The demon stifled a giggle and said, "There is no need for formalities miko, just call me by my name."

Kagome stood up and said, "And that would be…"

"Ketaramaru." The demon said.

Kagome tried to say the name, "K-E-T-A-R-A-M-A-R-U, Ketaramaru, Ketaramaru. I like that name."

"My parents gave it to me before they died. Father was the best demon here on these lands before he died protecting a human mortal and a half-breed at that." Ketaramaru said in discus.

"Almost like Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's parents…" Kagome sadly said.

"Indeed." Ketaramaru stated.

Plop

"…and you act just like Sesshomaru, always saying one word and acting cold to everyone…" Kagome announced.

Ketaramaru raised an eyebrow.

"…and that too…he always looks so god damn sexy when he does that…" Kagome stopped and blushed ten shades of red.

Ketaramaru, on the other hand, just burst out laughing. "You think Sesshomaru is sexy?! You've got to be joking right? I thought you were in love with that half-breed Inuyasha!" she laughed more.

Kagome just stood there shocked. She couldn't avoid asking the question. "How do you know I love Inuyasha?"

She looked at Kagome and said, "I know many things Kagome. No need for that though. I believe we shall be leaving."

"We, as in you and me? What about the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and we may pass some demons that may have them, especially the one your pack and Sesshomaru's are looking for. Naraku, I believe was his name." Ketaramaru stated clearly. Kagome just looked at her in a dumbstruck way but nodded in agreement. "Good." Ketaramaru said and started walking towards Kagome.

Plop

Kagome wasn't sure what was going on but for some reason, she felt much more…safer with her. Kagome was dragged out of her thoughts when something fuzzy rapped around her. She looked down and saw that Ketaramaru's tails rapped her around the body. She looked up at the demoness, "Um…may I ask what you are doing?"

"Rubbing my scent on you so everyone knows that you are in my pack." she said, moving her tails up and down Kagome's body.

"Oh…" Kagome said, embarrassingly and the rest of the time they were quiet.

Once Ketaramaru was done, she unwrapped her tails from Kagome and had set them back to her sides once again. "Come."

Kagome looked up, nodded and followed Ketaramaru out of the cave. As their bodies disappeared into the forest, all that was left was the dripping sounds of the water hitting the rocky ground.


	2. Can’t Always Have the Last Say

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…so I'll go and cry in my room…not…XD

The Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 2: Can't always have the last say

As they walked, Kagome talked about her time when she first got here. She talked about how she met Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and then she talked about how she met the others. There was sometimes that Kagome would be silent, but she kept on talking on what she was really doing here. Ketaramaru, however, was in the very least surprised on how the miko can still survive in this time but she never pushed it. She would just keep on walking, nodding here and there. Kagome didn't even like it when she kept nodding and not even trying to talk to her, but she didn't want to push her luck on a demon that has a higher status than Sesshomaru, so she just ignored it. Kagome decided to stop talking and just walk along side Ketaramaru, that is, until Ketaramaru spoke up.

"Stay here." she order, and then she disappeared into the woods.

"Um…ok…" Kagome answered back to herself, since no one was there to answer back to. Since Ketaramaru just left, Kagome decided to start a little fire so she can have dinner prepared for when Ketaramaru returned. So she set her yellow backpack down next to her and went to find firewood. She found only a small amount, but decided that it will do. She picked up the wood and went back to prepare the fire. After she started the fire, she rummaged around in her bag until she found her pan and a can of Ramen. As the fire grew, Kagome put the Ramen into the pan, settled the pan on the fire, then waited…and waited…and waited…

"OK I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Kagome shouted.

"Cease you yelling miko." said a stern, cold, male voice.

Kagome turned around then stiffened. Standing near a tree stood none other than Sesshomaru.

"Se...Sesshomaru? Why are you here?" Kagome dumbly asked.

"That does not concern you miko…what are you doing on my lands?" he said, growling at her.

" Um…hehe…well you see…um…" she stuttered. Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrow as if a sign to continue.

"Cease you stuttering girl it does not suit you." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome was outrage. "Are you saying that I'm not mature?!"

"Perhaps." he said, non-to polity.

"WHY YOU…YOU…PRICK HEADED, MOTHER FUCKER, DITS FIGHTER, PIN HEADED, ASSHOLE!! HOW DARE YOU!! If I HAD those BEADS that INUYASHA wears around YOUR neck I would SIT you till YOU REACH THE BOTTOMLESS PIT OF HELL!!" she shouted. Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes at her. He slowly started walking towards her. "Do not insult this Sesshomaru." he said coldly. Kagome backed up a bit until she ran into a tree. Each time Sesshomaru stepped closer to her, Kagome's chills grew more intense. When Kagome thought Sesshomaru was to close, she did the only thing she could think of, she took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

00000

Inuyasha and the gang just arrived at a clearing that apparently had the remains of a dead ogre demon. Inuyasha sniffed around more until he found a familiar sent… "Sesshomaru…" he growled out, but it wasn't just Sesshomaru's that was lingering in the mix, there apparently was another sent. He cursed himself. '_Kagome, please be ok…_'

Then from out of nowhere, a high pitch scream came from the woods (probably like miles away…). Inuyasha turned around so fast that he almost fell. Inuyasha, knowing who the scream belonged to, ran towards the direction, the others following pursuit. Inuyasha knowing that she could probably hear him did the only thing that came to mind…

"KAGOME!!"

00000

Sesshomaru couldn't take her screaming anymore took his hand and placed it over the girls mouth. She stopped screaming but started to struggle. Sesshomaru growled lowly at her but she didn't stop. His growl grew louder, "Miko, cease your struggling now or I'll kill you…"

Kagome, feeling more uncomfortable, sent as much of her miko powers to her hands (but it's not too much to kill Sesshomaru, just to make him back off). Sesshomaru, feeling the amount of miko energy jolting in his arm, lets go of the girl. Kagome, who was leaning on the tree, slowly started to walk away but was stopped by a low and deadly growl. She gulped.

'_Why me…_' Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. He slowly started to walk towards her.

'_Help me…_' Sesshomaru starts to get closer.

"You are one troublesome miko…" Sesshomaru said as he got closer to her…

"Therefore, you should be disposed of…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge blast of fire headed towards Sesshomaru. Kagome, noticing the fire was heading in their direction, screamed. Sesshomaru's gaze went straight from Kagome towards the fire. Not thinking of what he was doing, he grabbed the girl and jumped out of the way, just in time before the fire hit them. Sesshomaru set the girl down after they landed and turned around. Sniffing the air, he didn't smell anything but felt a low aura approaching them at top speed. He growled, he didn't like that a low class demon could trick him like that.

Then, all of a sudden, a huge white blur came out of the forest and started attacking Sesshomaru. Dust and tree bark was sent flying all over the place. Blow after blow Sesshomaru was successful at dodging. He was able to dodge all the attacks but was unsuccessful to avoid the last blow. The last blow sent him flying into a tree. Kagome, sitting where she was, was completely shocked as to what has happen. Sesshomaru, the ruthful and yet undefeatable demon Lord was sent flying in only ten hits! Never in her whole time has she even seen Sesshomaru get sent flying into a tree! She only remembers the times when his other enemies only hit him in like fifty hits but in ten? That was unbelievable.

Once the dust particles subsided, she could easily make out the huge figure. She gasped. Kagome has only known for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and their family to be the only dog demons around but after seeing what was in front of her, she had second thoughts. White sparkling fur, longs droopy ears (like Seshomaru's mother…I'll post a picture on this soon…and also, her markings and stronger aura is hidden…), three tails swaying back and forth. The demon almost reminded her of…

Once again Kagome gasped. She couldn't believe it. Kagome never thought to ask about it either but here she is standing in front of her. She had helped her yet again.

Ketaramaru was a dog demon.

00000

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could towards the sound of Kagome's scream. The others were worried about him acting so strangely but never bothered him about it. Right now they had to focus on finding Kagome. "Is Kagome going to be alright Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. He too heard the scream and also recognized it as Kagome's.

Inuyasha's eyes were hidden behind his bangs. "I really hope so Shippo."

After receiving the answer, Shippo was quiet, not daring to ask another question in fear of probably getting hit by Inuyasha.

'_Hold on Kagome! We're coming!!_'

00000

Ketaramaru growled lowly and deadly. '_Tough are we?_'

Sesshomaru was able to stand up after a couple of fall downs. Kagome stood up and walked next to Ketaramaru.

"Please stop. You've already done enough damage." Kagome pleaded. Ketaramaru looked down towards Kagome. Her big red eyes staring into Kagome's brown ones.

"_I will not harm him any further, but he should learn his place…_" she said.

Sesshomaru growled at the comment.

"_Growling at me will do you no good puppy…_" she said.

"Your tactics are meaningless and I don't comply to the word 'puppy' as you say…" he shot back.

"_What can I say? Ok Mr. I've got nothing up my ass…sorry to say that your under my rank…you ran away like a puppy with your tail between your legs from the panther tribe and your saying that the meaning of 'puppy' doesn't comply to you? Let me tell you one thing…you're still a pup in your Father's eyes…you can't ell me what to do…I am much older than you are…and much stronger than you'll ever be…_" Ketaramaru said sternly.

Sesshomaru's growling kept growing. "I am the Lord of the Western lands and I **_can _**tell you what to do…you're a lower rank demon that cannot possibly understand my power…you're a pathetic excuse for a demon…" Sesshomaru stated. He stopped growling.

"_Pup…_"Ketaramaru retorted.

"Insolent wrench…"

"_Bastard…_"

"Pathetic demon…"

"_Dick…_"

"Bitch…"

"_Why thank you…_" she said in a humor tone.

Sesshomaru tried his best not to roll his eyes. So he snorted.

"_Human lover…_" Ketaramaru snarled (the snarl was more like snickering in her form).

Sesshomaru shot his head towards the big mass of white fur. He started to growl again.

"Am not."

"_Are too._"

"Am not."

"_Are too._"

"Am not."

"_Are too._"

"Am not."

"_Are not._"

"Am too." Sesshomaru stopped. Ketaramaru just howled/ laughed.

"You…" he started.

"_Yes me…I am me…what would you like to know about me?_" she kept on laughing.

"You…" he repeated, but then he stopped. One thing was certain…and that one thing has never happened to him before…

…Sesshomaru was lost of words. He had never been at a loss before. Something he was not used to. She would pay dearly for making a fool out of him.

"_What's the matter puppy? Lost of words? Can't say it? Tell me…_" Ketaramaru said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru snorted. "You're pathetic…"

"_I've been told that before…_" she mocked.

He growled loudly. "You're a waste of my time…" and he left.

"_Can't always have the last say._"Ketaramaru said. Then, she was surrounded by a pinkish cloud and then she was back in her humanoid form. "Damn demon and his lame excuse of an attitude." She then turned around to face Kagome. "We leave." She said. Kagome nodded. She ran over to grab her backpack and then ran back next to Ketaramaru. The dog demoness then turned back around and just walked into the forest with Kagome following suit.

The only thing that made a sound was the wind blowing in the daytime sky.

00000

Sorry that this was shorter than the first…I couldn't really think of much to say so sorry if it's a little lame…I also got banned from the computer and my drawing pad because I'm failing school. In fact of school…they now have a policy that they **_just_** made about any electronics such as I-pods, cell-phones, cameras, and CD Players being banned from school! Doesn't that just suck? Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the story!


	3. KaSu and the Lunar Inu Flute

Disclaimer: I really hate this…no owner on the Inuyasha…sigh…

The Ultimate DestinyChapter 3: Ka-Su and the Lunar Inu Flute

Once again Kagome was walking through the woods with Ketaramaru. She sighed and thought back at what happened between Sesshomaru and the demoness.

_'You are one troublesome miko…' _Sesshomaru had said. Kagome tightened her fists. She **_may_** be troublesome, but her troublesome ways **_can _**be helpful.

'_Human lover…_' Ketaramaru had said to Sesshomaru. What did she mean by that? He never **_loved_** humans nor did he even **_like _**them at all…but still…what did she mean?

She was thrown out of her thoughts when Ketaramaru whistled. She looked up at her and tilted her head to the side. Ketaramaru looked behind her and saw the display of action shown before her. Ketaramaru rolled her eyes.

As if reading her mind, Ketaramaru spoke up.

"We are to wait her for my companion. If we move, she will not know where we moved and will have to do it the hard way."

"Huh?" said a confused Kagome.

"Do not make me repeat myself, girl."

"Hmph, arrogant jerk…" Kagome murmured.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome looked around for the source of the sound. "Who's there?"

"KAGOME, DOWN HERE!"

Kagome looks down on her left shoulder. "Oh, it's you Myouga."

"Kagome, Inuyasha has been all over the whole entire west region looking for you! What are you doing out here by yourself?" Myouga said.

"Actually, I'm not by myself. I'm here with her." Kagome said, pointing at the demoness.

Myouga looked over to where she was pointing at and nearly fell of her shoulder. **_She_** is back?! How can **_she _**be back after all those years?!

"IT'S YOU!! YOUR BACK!!" Myouga shouted. Ketaramaru turned around and walked towards the two.

"Myouga, it's been a while. What brings you here?" she said coldly.

"I thought you DIED! When you left your Father, The Gr--"

"Dare finish that sentence and I'll feed you to the birds." she said sternly.

Myouga gulped and nodded.

Kagome looked confused. They know each other? Wait…did he just say father? Who were they talking about? "The who?" Kagome butted in.

"None of your business, girl." Ketaramaru snapped.

"It will be my business if I'm going to travel with you!!" Kagome snapped back.

Ketaramaru growled at Kagome, giving her the coldest stare that could even make Sesshomaru back down.

"I suggest that you watch your tongue girl unless you want it separated from your mouth."

"TRY ME!!"

Something inside of her told her that what she said wasn't a good idea. Before she new what was happening, she felt a tight grip around her neck and was thrown against the tree. She winced at the amount of pain that her back was making but tried to focus more on what was happening in front of her.

"Lady Ketaramaru! Kagome is a…" Myouga started, but was interrupted by Ketaramaru.

"**SILENCE!!**" Ketaramaru roared, as the ground shook. Nearby demons, birds and even humans were scared off by her loud voice. Even Myouga was scared off.

Ketaramaru stared at Kagome, who was now scared half to death by her loud uproar. Ketaramaru snorted and released Kagome. She then turned around, walked towards a tree and then settled down under it.

Kagome, who was still traumatized, started at her in bewilderment. She couldn't understand why Ketaramaru didn't kill her. She snapped out of her thoughts once she heard a roar from the sky.

"She's here." Ketaramaru stated.

00000

Sesshomaru watched as Rin dragged Jaken out towards the flower field. His thoughts wondered to the miko and the demoness.

_'Please stop. You've already done enough damage.' _Why did the miko say that? Was she worried for his well-being?

Sesshomaru snorted. Yeah right. As if the miko could even **_think_** of his-own safety but the demoness heeded (spl?) her words.

'_What can I say? Ok Mr. I've got nothing up my ass…sorry to say that your under my rank…you ran away like a puppy with your tail between your legs from the panther tribe and your saying that the meaning of 'puppy' doesn't comply to you? Let me tell you one thing…you're still a pup in your Father's eyes…you can't ell me what to do…I am much older than you are…and much stronger than you'll ever be…_'

He growled. Never has anyone shown such disrespect to him such as her. Could the demon be much older than him? Certainly. Could the demoness be much more powerful than him?

'_No. I can not be easily beaten._'

Just then, a loud roar of 'Silence' could be heard across the land. Sesshomaru jumped with a start. Birds flew overhead, frightened. After the loud outburst, Sesshomaru heard a scream and then felt something run into his leg and clutched on to dear life.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm scared!" wailed Rin. Jaken soon came running out of the forest squawking like theirs no tomorrow.

"Lord Sesshomaru! A huge amount of demons are heading this way!"

Just as if on que (spl?), demons from the air and ground came running out of the forest, running for their life from the loud uproar.

Sesshomaru grabbed both Rin and Jaken and jumped into the trees, since it was the only place it seemed to step out of the demons escape path.

Ten seconds later they were able to get down from the tree. Sesshomaru gently set Rin down and dropped Jaken to the ground. He looked around at the messed up campsite and snorted. '_Those demons did make quite a mess, but the real questions are…who made those demons run for their lives? And who yelled?_'

00000

"Who's here?" Kagome asked. Ketaramaru looked up at her, stood up, and walked half way towards Kagome.

"Ka-Su."

"Ka-Su? Who's Ka-Su?"

"You will see in a moment." Ketaramaru replied.

Just as Ketaramaru said, a twin-headed dragon came swooping down from the sky and landed next to Ketaramaru. Kagome stared at the dragon. The dragon, or Ka-Su, resembled much like Ah-Un in color, height, etc., but the only two things that doesn't resemble is that Ka-Su has wings and she only has three claws on both front and hind legs. Her wing-membranes are sky blue and her face was much more narrower than that of Ah-Un's features, but there's also that demonic aura of hers. It's as if her aura matches that of Ketaramaru's but a little weaker. She was brought back out of her thoughts as she heard a low and deadly growl from the dragon. Another growl was emitted but was lower and sounded much more calmer. The dragon stopped growling and nodded her heads towards her master.

"She will not harm you, unless I deem it so." said Ketaramaru.

"Oh…um…ok…" Kagome stuttered.

"Also, I would avoid touching her heads, that's if you want a piece of your body missing." Kagome gulped and nodded.

Ketaramaru turned around and looked back at Ka-Su and gave her a nod. The dragon gave a surprised looked and blinked twice before giving Ketaramaru a nod back. Then she turned her head back towards Kagome. "We will be staying here for the night. Then we shall continue onward tomorrow." With that said, Ketaramaru went back to the tree she was sitting at. Kagome stared at her for a moment before thinking of one thing about the demoness,

'_She's scarier than Sesshomaru…_'

00000

Once again the gang was following Inuyasha through the forest. They were following the trail that was marked with Kagome's sent. Inuyasha growled for the fifth time that day. '_Damn it Kagome! Why did you run away!?'_ Sango and Miroku looked at each other before looking back at Inuyasha. Sango was about to ask Inuyasha a question until a loud roar of 'silence' (once again ') was heard. Shippo squeaked and hid in Miroku's robe. The gang stopped and looked around.

"What the hell was that!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I don't know but it didn't sound happy." replied Sango.

"MASTER INUYASHA!!" Inuyasha looked down on his right shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here Myouga!?" Inuyasha growled.

"Master Inuyasha, Lady Ketaramaru has Kagome!" Myouga said. Everyone stared at the flea. Miroku was the first one to break the silence.

"Lady Ketaramaru?"

"Yes!"

"Who the hell is this 'Ketaramaru' person!?" Inuyasha butted in.

"You haven't heard of the rumors?" questioned Myouga.

"I'm afraid we haven't." Sango said. Myouga sighed.

"Well then you may as well sit down and hear me out."

Everyone except Inuyasha sat down on the ground. Myouga looked at Inuyasha. "Master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha did his oh so likeable 'feh' sound and sat down. Once everyone was settled down, he started his story.

00000

_She sat under the tree, staring at the family before her. The two silver haired demons watched their younger pup running around, chasing the butterflies. She narrowed her eyes at the younger pup. '_Such a demon like him, surely cannot be the heir to these lands. It's preposterous._' With that she snorted._

_The older demon eyed the spot over near the bushes and stood up. The pup stopped and looked back at his father._

_"Father?__ What's the matter?"_

_The Inu looked at his son. "Do not worry Sesshomaru, make sure you stay here with your mother."_

_Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side. "Why?"_

_"There is something I must deal with on my own." Then he disappeared towards the forest._

_She watched as the tall Inu walked towards her direction. She growled once he stopped in front of her. "You think you can just come over here and then talk to me? Ruin my life with that brat of yours!? Then you're sadly mistaken _Touga

Touga growled, "Sesshomaru is no brat. Besides, you're the one that left the clan. I suggest you keep what you say to yourself Ketaramaru."

_This time, it was her turn to growl. "I'm glad I did. After I did leave, I've trained. Two months I've trained while you enjoyed yourself with the little brat and now I've become stronger, faster, and more popular than you. You think you can still order me around then think again, you can't. I've even learned how to forge my own sword with my fang."_

_"Girl, I…"_

_"Your not!__ Don't even dare say it! What I decide is my own choice! So GET OUT OF MY LIFE AN LEAVE ME ALONE!!" With that, Ketaramaru left._

_Touga stood there, stunned. He has never gotten any reaction like that from her before. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head._

She is becoming more of a trouble than I thought she'd be…

_He then turned around and left the area._

00000

They sat in silence. None of them have spoken a word since. That is, until Myouga spoke up again. "She was ruthful. She never cared about their new pup. She never cared about the pup's family either. When she finally heard about Inuyasha's birth and about the death of both of the pups' parents, she started hunting them down, knowing that they would be unprotected. Even though the Great Master died, she wouldn't admit that she also grieved for his death, both the Master and the Master's mate."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha, then back down towards the ground. Myouga spoke up again.

"Then suddenly, a rumor had started around the land that she had gone into hiding…"

Everyone looked up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What do you mean 'gone into hiding'?" Miroku asked.

"After she witnessed the Mater's death, she stopped hunting down both Master Sesshomaru and Master Inuyasha. So instead of trying to search the lands for pups, she decided that she would hunt them down when they were able to fight and become strong enough to challenge."

They were silent again until Inuyasha snorted. "That demoness ain't strong enough for me! Once I get Kagome back, she'll be nothing left but dead! She's nothing but shit!"

Inuyasha stood up and picked the flea off his shoulder. "But Master Inuyasha, you won't be able to stand a chance against her! She's too strong! She stronger than your brother! Stronger than your father! Please I beg you!! Don't be rash!!"

"Shuddup." Inuyasha flicked the flea a good far distance away. He then turned to the group. "Come on, we gotta find Kagome!"

The group nodded and then began their journey once again.

00000

Kagome sighed. She wasn't the type to just sit still and do nothing. She tried to talk to Ketaramaru, but all she would get was just a plain simple 'Hn' from the demoness. She looked back towards Ketaramaru and watched her for a while. She new that Kagome was watching her but said nothing about it and instead held out her hand in front of her. Kagome just blinked.

'_Does she want to shake?_' Kagome stifled a giggle at the thought.

Just then, a reddish, gold color appeared. Then something materialized into her hand and then the light dimmed. Kagome eyes widened at what she saw. In Ketaramaru's hand was some sort of fang…or bone. The '_thing_', as Kagome puts it, had a piece of red string tied to the front of the flute and on the end of the string held the symbol of a bluish crescent moon. Near the string was some sort of mouthpiece that suck out of the strange '_thing_'. '_Could it be a flute?_' Then something caught Kagome's eyes. On the side of the flute, a dog was carved into the side of the strange '_thing_'. '_I really got to stop saying '_thing_' all the time…it's confusing me more._'

As if Ketaramaru could read her mind, she spoke up.

"It's a flute forged by my fang. It's called the Lunar Inu."

Kagome stared at her. "The Lunar Inu?"

Ketaramaru nodded. "The Lunar Inu is a flute made by the fang of an Inu demon. The flute has the power to heal, lure, control, and even put to sleep demons, miko's, and humans that are either of higher or lower status. Even the Lords of the Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western parts of these lands are not able to withstand its power. Probably Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are able to stay out of a trance since they are Inu's."

Kagome nodded. "So…what does it sound like?"

Ketaramaru, knowing what she meant, put the flute up to her mouth and started to play. Kagome couldn't believe how it sounded. The melodic sound coming from it sounded calm and…and…sad? Why would it sound sad? Ketaramaru played on as memories of her past came back to her. She closed her eyes held back the tears that were threatening to come.

00000

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned around. A melodic sound emitted from the forest. **_That_** sound almost sounded familiar to the one that he had heard during is younger age before his parents died. It sounded calm and sad. As he looked down at the others in his pack, his eyes widened for a second before returning to their normal size. Jaken was somehow in a trance of some sort and was dancing around with Rin, who also seemed to be in a trance. If they were in a trance,

'_Then why am I not in the same situation?_'

00000

A/N: Long story short…the flashback was supposed to be that much…you will learn more and more about Ketaramaru's past though out the story, so don't get your panties all in a wad! So if you want to ever read more about what happens in the story…review and I just may be able to write more in my spare time. Also, the pictures of Ka-Su and the Lunar Flute will be updated soon on my home page! Sorry if it was short! Couldn't think of much to write! Another thing is that this is also a tragedy fanfic, but I'm not telling you why!!


	4. The Battle between Two Demons

Disclaimer…………………………blah blah bleh blah blah…………….nothing…

The Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 4: The Battle between Two Demons

Morning came earlier than usual as the suns rays hit the earth's figure. A bird chirps from its perch on a branch of a tree. The bird then spreads its wings open and swoops down towards the ground. Carefully, the bird lands on the ground and digs its beak into the hole that is in the ground and pulls out a worm. It turns its head slightly to the side as the bird hears footsteps coming towards its direction, so the bird's spreads its wings again and takes off into the blue sky.

Just then, a white cloaked figure appears out of the forest along with three others, a toad, a dragon, and a human girl, and last but not least…the stoic lord himself…Sesshomaru…

Unfortunately for him, he had a lot of things on his mind…like how to destroy Naraku and what that strange yell of 'silence' was all about.

Sesshomaru growled at the thought of it.

Flashback

_He frowned at the mess that had been his camp. The only time he had seen that many demons was when Naraku was attacking him…but those demons did had the smell on Naraku at all. They had only been running/flying away from the loud outburst that was made._

_Sesshomaru growled in frustration. Oh how he really hated being confused at these situations! It wasn't the demons that got him confused…it was the outburst._

_Jaken, the green toad, who is also a servant to Sesshomaru, spoke up._

_"Milord? What aids you milord? Does it have to do something with th—"_

_Of course, he never got to finish on the count that a pebble had landed in his mouth. He tried to pry it out but it wouldn't budge. He started to say something, but all it turned out to be was a bunch of muffles and grunts.._

_"Silence, Jaken." Sesshomaru said coldly. Jaken stopped and just stood there. Sesshomaru then turned around, facing the opposite way of the camp and started to walk off._

_"We leave now." he stated. '_I also must find out what made that noise…so I will head North and start there…

_Jaken scoff which probably meant a '_Yes milord_' to Sesshomaru as Rin answered with a '_Yes Lord Sesshomaru_' as they followed their lord into the forest, leaving behind a much messed up campsite._

End flashback

So that's how it ended up to this. He…Sesshomaru…walking around the whole damn land trying to find that demoness…and to his utter amusement…kill her. He let a small (evil) smile grace his lips. She shall perish…no, he thought...she **_will_** perish. He sniffed the air and almost mentally slapped himself.

That's **_if_** he can find her…

00000

Inuyasha raced through the forest. Along side him was his friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. Inuyasha gave a short sniff at the air and then announced,

"I can smell her! She not to far off! I've got a good whiff of her scent!" Inuyasha yelled out to his friends. The others nodded and sped up their pace.

'_Hang on Kagome! We're coming!_'

Kagome mentally sighed. Here she was, stuck with **_two_** demons! Not **_one_** but **_two_**! She muttered curses under her breath. Once she tried to go near Ka-Su and the thing starts to growl at her! **_Her_**!

'_Damn dragon…_' she thought.

As Kagome was lost in her thoughts, she never saw that Ketaramaru had stopped…and so ran into her. She let out an 'eep' and rubbed her now sore nose. Ka-Su saw this and made a hissing sound. Kagome looked at the dragon, wide-eyed. '_Did that…did that _**thing**_ just _**laugh **_at _**me**' She stared at the dragon and what-do-ya-know…there was a grin. '_She did!! OOOHHHH just wait until I get my hands on th—_'

"It seems we have a couple of visitors…" Ketaramaru grinned as her eyes turned red.

"**…and it seems that Inuyasha is with them…**" both she and her beast said.

Kagome's eyes widened. '_Oh no…_'

"…not now…" Kagome whispered. But it was too late.

He had arrived.

00000

Sesshomaru was now speed walking. He could smell that miko, his dim-witted half brother and his pack. If the miko is there, he thought, then maybe _she _is there. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed from red back to gold as a grin was placed on his face.

'_Prepare to die…_'

00000

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha and the rest of the group yelled. Shippo's eyes were beaming as he jumped off Miroku's shoulder and ran towards his adoptive mother. He didn't pay attention to the demoness and the dragon that was beside her as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome! I missed you soooo much!" he said as he tried his best to hold in the tears.

"Yes…I'm sorry Shippo, but I had to get away from Inuyasha since he was being an idiot" she said, as her eyes locked gazes with Inuyasha's.

**Pop**

"Yeah! Inu-baka is really stupid! He wouldn't even tell which way is right of left!" Shippo laughed. Everyone laughed at that except for Inuyasha and Ketaramaru, whose eyes were focused on Inuyasha form.

**Pop**

"THAT'S IT!! YOU LITTLE CHICKEN SHIT!! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN GIVE YA A GOOD POUND'N!!" Inuyasha roared and ran after Shippo who was running away from Inuyasha. (He had jumped out of Kagome's arms when he said that last statement. Go Shippo!!)

"Kagome, help me!!" Shippo whined.

"INUYASHA, SI—" she never got to finish on the count that Ketaramaru had just beaten her to it. Inuyasha was sent flying into four trees.

"INUYASHA!!" the gang yelled. They started to run his direction, but a violent grow from the demoness stopped them.

"**Do not interfere with my prey…or you shall die.**"

The group blinked but complied to her wishes. Upsetting her further could make matters worse. Inuyasha started to stir a bit before getting up. His body already covered in cuts and bruises. He hissed at her. She hissed back. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of the Tetsaiga and drew the blade out of its sheath. Instantly, the blade grows in size. Ketaramaru snarled at the blade and took a step backwards.

"You'll pay for that bitch! WINDSCAR!!" Suddenly, four yellow sparks of light form on the ground as they cut through the ground. Ketaramaru howls and jumps, avoiding the attack.

Then, a pinkish cloud surrounded Ketaramaru as it then shoots around in different directions before crashing into the ground.

"Oh shit….GUYS!! YOU BETTER RUN IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA!!" Kagome yelled across the field. Suddenly, a loud howl was heard from within the cloud along with a huge thundering earth shake. Everyone fell down.

"DAMMIT!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" shouted Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!!" yelled Kagome.

"WHAT!!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"REMEMBER WHAT SESSHOMARU LOOKED LIKE WHEN HE WAS IN HIS TRUE FORM?!" Kagome shouted.

"YES!! AND I DON'T SEE THE REASON WHY YOU BROUGHT UP THAT BASTARD!!"

"WELL, WE'RE GOING TO BE RELIVING THAT SITUATION RIGHT NOW!! EXCEPT IT'S WITH HER!!" Kagome yelled, as she points in the direction of where the pink cloud started to subside. As the cloud vanished, a huge white dog stood where the demoness once was. The three tails swaying back and forth, the massive jaws ready to rip apart anything it touches, the massive paws ready to swipe, and the blood shot red eyes watching Inuyasha's every move. (Sorry if it's not a very good description…basically the whole chapter may not be really well done…)

"HOLLY SHIT!! KAGOME!! THIS THING IS BIGGER THAN SESSHOMARU'S FORM!!" shouted Inuyasha.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!! WHY DO YOU THINK I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU GUYS TO RUN AWAY?!"

Ketaramaru growled and lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha mentally cursed and jumped to avoid the attack. However, Ketaramaru saw this coming and with her massive jaws, she clamped down on Inuyasha's tiny form. Inuyasha howled in pain. Kagome gasped. "INUYASHA!!"

Blood started trickling down the over grown dog demoness's (spl?) lower jaw as she hissed in pleasure.

"_How does it feel, half-breed, to be defeated by a mere demoness? For me, it brings pleasure…feeling and tasting your blood makes me excited…_"

Inuyasha opened one of his eyes to look at her bigger one before answering.

"Not as much as it would make me feel when you die by my sword!! TAKE THIS, YOU OVER GROWN FLEE-BAG!!" Inuyasha shouted as he swung his sword up and jabs the tip of the swords blade underneath her eye. Ketaramaru releases Inuyasha as she howls in pain. Once Inuyasha landed, he turned around swiftly to face the now bloody faced dog.

She lets out a couple of whines before they turned into ferocious growls of hatred as she stared at Inuyasha. She then slowly approaches Inuyasha one step at a time. Inuyasha was out of luck this time. If he jumps, then she would most likely catch him again. Just then, the white dog was looming over Inuyasha as he literally had to crane his neck to she her face. She let out a hiss as her saliva started to form and drop towards the ground, melting the place where it had dropped at. Ketaramaru then let out a ferocious howl and lunged at him again. Inuyasha closed his eyes waiting for the impact…but it never came. Without thinking, he opened up one eye to see what it was that had stopped the attack, but what he saw made both of his eyes almost bulge out of his head. In front of him were two gigantic dogs, one hissing in pain, and the other one biting the shoulder of the smaller dog, drawing blood. (oh and remember…Ketaramaru is hiding her markings from the Inu-brothers…even if she did hide them from Kagome…she would still be able to see them cause of her miko powers) Kagome gasped.

'_Sesshomaru…_'

Sesshomaru hissed as Ketaramaru's teeth sank in deeper into his shoulder, making the blood spray all over Ketaramaru's face. She grinned and tossed the half-sized dog over her body and into the air. Sesshomaru stopped himself in midair and lunged at her, his jaws snapping ferociously at her. Ketaramaru did the same and soon the two dogs collided with each other striking blows at one another. Paws slashing, teeth snapping, and tails whipping everything around them.

Kagome new this was too dangerous to be here and so ran towards Inuyasha.

'_Even though I can never forgive him for what he said to me…he's still my friend…and I need to help him…_'

When Kagome reached him, Inuyasha snapped out of his dazing position and yelled, "WHY THE HELL IS SESSHOMARU HERE?!"

**SMASH**

Inuyasha dodged the attack and ran along side of Kagome.

"Who cares! Let's go Inuyasha! Let Sesshomaru take care of Ketaramaru!" Kagome yelled back at him. Inuyasha halted in his tracks as Kagome did the same.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Did you just say that the other ditz of a mutt is Ketaramaru?!"

Kagome nodded. "Yes she is, why do you ask?"

Inuyasha screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DAMN DIPSHIT OF A DOG RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!!"

Inuyasha then turned around and headed back towards the two dueling dogs.

"Inuyasha! Wai—" but then she stopped as her eyes gaze laid on the three legged dog. Sesshomaru was wearing out badly. Never has Kagome seen him warn out this badly before. Deep sorrow was building inside of her as she watches him struggle.

"WINDSCAR!!"

Great. Inuyasha just has to interfere with the two mighty mutts' battle. She sighed before walking over towards them, but what she saw next made her stop in her tracks and gasp.

Inuyasha's Windscar had formed and started to head in the direction of the two dogs, but that's not what made her gasp. She had watch Ketaramaru dodged the attack on time, but Sesshomaru wasn't as lucky as her. Since he was so close to Ketaramaru, he never had the time to dodge it. Kagome could only watch as the Windscar hit Sesshomaru dead on.

Sesshomaru howled in pain as the attack as several cuts started to form on his body and then fell towards the ground. Kagome watched in horror as the massive dog hits the ground as it lets out a huge shockwave through the ground. A pink cloud surrounded him and then he was in his humanoid form again.

"HELL YA!! HEY!! DID YA SEE THAT KAGOME, DID YA SEE THAT?! I BROUGHT THAT BASTARD DOWN LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!! HA!" Inuyasha yelled out. (BOOOO!! GO TO HELL INUYASHA WITH YOUR PRETTY GIRL!!)

Without thinking, Kagome ran towards Sesshomaru's battered body. She then kneeled down next to his body. She gasped at the sight, tears started to stream down her face onto the forest ground.

His mouth was slightly open, with his head lying on its side. His silver hair was spread all over the ground and a bit lying on is face. He was lying on his back, his hand lying on his stomach. When she looked back up at his face, she notice that his eyes were also open, but blank. Nothing. Her eyes widened as she stared into the blank face of the Taiyoukai. '_No…he can't be…_'

Time had slowed down for her. She never once listened to Inuyasha's rants and curses. She never saw the pink cloud surround Ketaramaru. The only thing she could think of was who was in front of her, right now. No movement, eyes blank, and the worst of it was that he was not breathing. Kagome felt her heart beating rapidly as the tears flowed from her face more and more. Kagome had come up with only one thought and that one thought alone.

Sesshomaru has died…

00000

Ok...so don't worry about Sesshomaru…when I get my next chapter up, you can read to find out what happens to them, mostly Sesshomaru, all in the next chapter, spoiler, 'The Revealing Truth about Ketaramaru.' So if you review I may just try and write the next story. I'll even give you a short preview:

"My identity is nothing of your concern, miko." stated Ketaramaru coldly.

Kagome glared at her. "If it's nothing of my concern, then explain to us **_why_** you bare the markings of the West like Sesshomaru?"

Ketaramaru's eyes widened. How could she tell? She hid her markings really well!

How can a mere human miko know of her royalty?

That's all I'm going to give to you. Remember, if you want me to update you will have to review. So REVIEW PLEASE!!


	5. The Revealing Truth about Ketaramaru

Disclaimer: Ok, so he last chapter you did hear that Kagome thought Sesshomaru was dead, but if you really want to find out what really happened to Sesshomaru, then read this chapter! Have fun! drags Sesshomaru's body while walking out

The Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 5: The Revealing Truth about Ketaramaru

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's beaten body. How? How could he have been beaten so fast? Why? Why did Inuyasha not stop? Is Sesshomaru, the unbeatable demon lord, dead?

No. No…she will not let herself believe that. It's just…stupid. Yeah. That's right. Stupid. Nothing the world could defeat Sesshomaru…could there?

Kagome smacked her head with her hand. She's not stupid…Inuyasha yes, Kikyo definitely, Sesshomaru not likely, but her? No. Yeah she may not be able to do school very well, but when it comes to being in this era, she would know a lot more of it than school.

"Oi, wrench! Stop bawling over that damn bastard!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome's ego snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up slowly and started walking towards Inuyasha, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Come on Kagome, let's get going." Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head.

"No."

Inuyasha was baffled. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEA—" but he never got to finish, on the count that a hand came up and slapped his face…hard.

Now Inuyasha was shocked. Kagome had just hit him! He looked at her and saw tears were streaming down her face.

"Why, Inuyasha? Why can't you and your brother just get along! I'm sick of you fighting him and him fighting you! Why can't you two act like the brothers you are! You wanted to kill him?! Well there you go!" she shouted, while pointing a finger towards Sesshomaru, "You have successfully killed your own brother! Are you proud? Happy? Excited? Well let me tell you what I feel! I feel sad, angry, and most of all, am NOT cheerful!" Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha, before continuing. "I can't believe that you are so joyous over something about death. From what I heard, Sesshomaru, Ketaramaru, AND you, are the last living dog demons. I thought you had changed, but I guess I was wrong." Kagome started to walk back towards Sesshomaru's body, but stopped and turned her head around.

"You are no longer the person I once new…" Then she turned her head back around and started to walk again.

Inuyasha's eyes were widened. He couldn't believe that Kagome just had said that to him!

Inuyasha's blood started to boil, but since Tetsaiga was still in his hand, his demonic side was held down. Inuyasha's grip on the hilt of the sword tightened and then he started to walk towards Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"If you care for him more than me…then I'll make sure that his body his cut more until there is only little pieces of him." he said as he raised his sword.

Kagome's eyes widened. Then, without thinking, she had laid her body over his to protect Sesshomaru. Tears started to fall down her cheek and on to Sesshomaru's hakama (not really sure of what it is called….) as she heard Inuyasha's sword coming down upon her and Sesshomaru. Suddenly there was a loud yelp from Inuyasha as he was thrown into a tree…without Tetsaiga. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up. There in all of her glory, stood Ketaramaru…with the Tetsaiga in her hand?! How?! How can she wield the Tetsaiga and Sesshomaru couldn't?!

"Don't you dare touch any of my pack or so be it that Tetsaiga won't go through your chest! That includes the miko, Inuyasha!" Ketaramaru hissed.

Inuyasha growled as he lifted himself off the ground and ran at Ketaramaru. Ketaramaru lifted the Tetsaiga towards Inuyasha.

"Dragon's Breath."

Just then, the sword's blade suddenly caught on fire before aiming it and releasing it towards Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE—" but never got to finish, on the count that he was hit with the swords new attack. Inuyasha yelped as he ran around in circles because his hair and ass on fire.

"That is just a warning. Next time you try and touch her that promise will be your death wish."

With the sword still facing towards Inuyasha, she said, "Wings of the Dragon." Just then, a big blast of air hits Inuyasha and blows out all the fire. Inuyasha just stood there, mouth agape. His hair was smoking a bit as well as his ass. Believe it or not…his hair got short than it was before and a bit of his pants were burnt off as well (think about seeing Inuyasha like that! It would be so hilarious!).

Suddenly, Tetsaiga pulsed in Ketaramaru's hand. She looked down.

"It's been a while Tetsaiga. Tell me, how does life with the half-breed fair?"

The sword pulsed again.

"Really? Hn, never thought that he would do such a thing. I see that you have learned some new tricks while I was gone..."

Once again the sword pulsed. Kagome sat there flabbergast, while Inuyasha still had his shocked expression on his.

"Yes, I noticed too." Ketaramaru looked back at Sesshomaru's body again. "I know your awake, Sesshomaru. You have been for a while now. Tell me, is what Tetsaiga say true?"

Kagome's eyes widened along with Inuyasha's. "WHAT!! THE BASTARD'S STILL ALIVE?!"

"Silence, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turn around to see that Sesshomaru was sitting up. Kagome had backed off a bit from the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards Ketaramaru. "What do you speak of?"

"Tetsaiga has told me that you have a human follower. A little girl by the name of Rin. Is this true?"

Sesshomaru eyes the demoness and then the sword in her hand. His eyes widened slightly.

"How are you able to hold the Tetsaiga? Even I cannot wield it." Ketaramaru frowned.

"Do not change the subject. Tell me now." Sesshomaru growled.

"No." Now it was Ketaramaru's turn to growl.

"Then I will not answer your question. It's that simple." Sesshomaru's growl got louder but then stopped.

"Yes." Sesshomaru bit out. "Now tell answer me before I kill you." he said, flexing his claws. Ketaramaru smirked while Tetsaiga hummed.

"Has your father not told you?" she said, eyeing both the brothers.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Inuyasha's as well.

"Has Father not told us about what?!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru started at Inuyasha before returning his gaze back to the demoness before him.

"What has Father not told us that have to do with Tetsaiga?"

Tetsaiga pulsed five times. Both the brothers stared at the sword. Ketaramaru's smirk widened a bit before returning to normal.

"The fact that you cannot understand Tetsaiga is that it is because it wasn't forged from you Father's fang."

Now she had both of their attention, including Kagome's.

"What do you mean that it wasn't forged by Father's fang? Tell me!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"To answer your first question, before your father died to protect a human mother…" she started, eyeing Inuyasha's angry form, "…I had introduced him to the Tetsaiga, whom he gladly took."

Sesshomaru started to growl again. "Then **_who_** forged it?" Ketaramaru eyed him closely before answering.

"I did." Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up at the statement.

"WHAT?!" both Kagome and Inuyasha yelled.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Haven't you ever wondered how so much power could be in one sword? Haven't you wondered why Tetsaiga was given to Inuyasha and not you? Well, let me just say that the power was all from my fang and that I told the Tetsaiga to follow your father's orders. Let me just ask you one more question. How is it that Tetsaiga would suddenly act up so?" she said as Tetsaiga pulsed again. Ketaramaru smirked again. "Yes, Tetsaiga…you are absolutely correct. It is because that you were forged from my fang." she said, looking down at the sword.

"Now Tetsaiga, you still have orders to follow." She stated, as she lets go of Tetsaiga's hilt, letting the sword levitate in the air. "You must stay with your false owner for a while longer until he isn't deemed to have you wielded anymore (sorry if that statement doesn't make sense…). The sword pulsed once more before flying towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelped as the sword bopped the nose. The sword pulsed twice.

"Tetsaiga is laughing at you." Ketaramaru stated. Inuyasha grumbled.

Suddenly, something hit Kagome in the back of her mind. "Hey Ketaramaru, if what you say is true about the Tetsaiga, then how is it that you know their father?" (Really stupid question on my part…)

The demoness stared the miko down. "That is none of your concern, girl. I do not need to reveal that."

"Well if you don't, then he will make you." Kagome said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru snarled. "I am NOT your personal servant, miko!"

"Sorry…" Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha thought about what Kagome said before it hit him too.

"You know, Kagome is right!" he said, before he pointed an accused finger at Ketaramaru. "How is it that you DO know about our Father?! Just WHO the HELL are YOU?!"

"Yes, I hate to admit it myself, but I must agree with the half-breed." Sesshomaru said, agreeing with Inuyasha's statement. Ketaramaru growled.

"Please tell us who you really are." Kagome said, a bit annoyed. Ketaramaru's growl grew louder.

"My identity is nothing of your concern, miko." stated Ketaramaru coldly.

Kagome glared at her. "If it's nothing of my concern, then explain to us **_why_** you bare the markings of the West like Sesshomaru?"

Ketaramaru's eyes widened. How could she tell? She hid her markings really well!

How can a mere human miko know of her royalty?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at her.

"Girl, have you truly lost your mind?" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome whipped her head around towards Sesshomaru and glared at him.

"Have YOU demon, forgotten that I am a miko?! Jeez! You know I can see things such as THAT if others cannot!" Kagome snapped. Ketaramaru growled before lunging at the two. Kagome screamed as she hid behind Sesshomaru's back while Sesshomaru growled, as his claws glowed green. Suddenly, Tenseiga pulsed twice before lighting up. Sesshomaru, Kagome, AND Ketaramaru's eyes widened. Suddenly Sesshomaru and Kagome watched as Tenseiga flew out of its sheath and towards Ketaramaru. Tenseiga then swung itself around and hits a barrier around Ketaramaru. She howled in pain as Tenseiga started to shock her. Suddenly her markings on her wrists and face disappeared then reappeared twice before finally appearing fully. Once Tenseiga was finished, it flew back towards its master before falling to the ground. Ketaramaru hissed as the shocks of electricity still affected her a bit. Sesshomaru looked at her wrists, spotting the markings, before looking at his wrist and back at hers. Shakily, Ketaramaru looked up at Sesshomaru, revealing the markings on her face. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. The miko was right! She **_did_** bare the markings of the West! On her face were the two magenta stripes that lay on both sides of her cheeks and the navy crescent moon on her forehead.

Seeing the shocked face on Sesshomaru and Kagome's faces, she let out a low chuckle as she shakily stood up. "So now you know…who I really am." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"No, you didn't. Explain now who you REALLY are."

To Sesshomaru's surprise and everyone else's, the demoness howled in laughter.

"I should really give Touga credit!"

Ketaramaru calmed down and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Explain." Sesshomaru said. The demoness grinned.

"Has HE ever told you about me before?" she said, sarcastically. Sesshomaru growled.

"NOW WHAT HASN'T FATHER TOLD US?!" Inuyasha shouted, not liking the fact of being ignored. Ketaramaru turned her head around to face Inuyasha, making his eyes widen.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" he shouted, finally seeing the markings on her face.

"Why DEAR Inuyasha, I thought you knew." she said, pretending to sound hurt.

"WHY YOU CRAZY SON-OF-A-BI—" but he never got to finish, for a green whip had slapped him in the face.

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you." Ketaramaru hissed, as the green whipped faded. She turned around to face Sesshomaru and Kagome once again.

"Let's get straight to the point, Sesshomaru." she said as she slowly walked up to the Taiyoukai. She then grabbed him by the collar of him hakama with her right hand and pulled him towards her. "Touga must have considered himself stupid to not tell you about me." she whispered to him, menacingly (ok so I'm not sure if that's the right word to put there, but it sounded really cool!!). Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as his claw glowed green. He then slashed it at her, but she saw this and caught his hand with her opened one.

"Feisty, aren't we?" she hissed, as her hand suddenly caught on fire and then igniting Sesshomaru's hand. He howled in pain as the demoness squeezed his hand hard, breaking some of the bones. She lets go of Sesshomaru's hand once she saw that he had submitted. The fire around her hand subsided as she lets go of Sesshomaru fully making him land on the ground forcefully (I'm sorry if Sesshomaru is being treated this way, but the story wouldn't be interesting if I didn't put this in…I hate doing this to Sesshomaru as well…also in this story, her Flaming Claw can ignite Sesshomaru's Poison Claw…though I'm not sure if in real life that could actually happen…woes me!!). Ketaramaru looked down at Sesshomaru.

"Now Sesshomaru, are you ready to listen?"

The Taiyoukai hesitated before nodding his head.

"Good. Now, Touga never must have said anything about me probably because he probably thought of me as a coward. Of course I DID run away from the last living pack of dog demons. Yuraki, Furami, Nogata, Chiro, Starma, Yukara, Hikami, Runa, Maimami, Mari, Hitugo, Ichuro, Puchari, Jitara, Touga…" she eyed him closely. "…Ikami."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "_Mother…_'

"Of course you would know of these names, wouldn't you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru tipped his head backwards to look up at her and nodded. She grinned as she lowered herself to his eye level.

"Do you want to know who I really am and why I know all of the clan?"

Sesshomaru once again nodded his head.

"The reason why, Sesshomaru, is because…" she said, staring into the golden eyes before her.

"…I

Am

Your

Sister."

00000

OMG!! SESSHOMARU AND INUYASHA HAVE A SISTER!! Lol! Ok, so the last chapter you all probably thought that Sesshomaru had died, but he didn't!! BUHAHAHAHAHA!! I KEPT HIM ALIVE!! HE'S ALIVE!! HE LIVES!! 0o ' Got carried away there. Anyways, I'm hoping to get more of this story up and going, sooner or later…not really sure if it's going to be very long, but it's progressing! Hoped you like this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. Three Demons, One Miko, and the Distract

Disclaimer: Hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! Let's see if you will enjoy this chapter!!

The Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 6: Three Demons, One Miko, and the Distraction Between Them

Sesshomaru sat there, staring at her in disbelief. Did she just say…SHE was HIS SISTER?! He glanced towards Inuyasha, who also had the same expression as he did. Hell, even the MIKO had a shocked face as well. He thought that she was lying to him…but the thing is…she wasn't. She was telling the truth. He could smell his…no, THEIR Father's blood in her. He watched as she slowly got up from her crouch position to where she was now hovering over Sesshomaru. Her gazed were now fixated on Tenseiga.

"Tenseiga, never thought that you would blindly attack me. Tell me, what possessed you to do so?"

Tenseiga was silent for a while until it finally pulsed violently. Ketaramaru narrowed her eyes at the sword.

"What manner do you speak of? My identity was none of their concern. They had no right to know who I am."

Tenseiga pulsed again and made a loud humming sound. She gritted her teeth. Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha blinked at her.

"What are you implying, Tenseiga? That my identity WAS of concern to these pups?" Two growls were heard.

Tenseiga pulsed again, but much calmer. She scoffed.

"You are such a troublesome sword, Tenseiga. Now I can see why Tetsaiga doesn't like you much." A gasp was heard from the miko.

Tenseiga shook slightly as it pulsed. Ketaramaru smirked.

"Now look who's the one saying 'it's none of your concern', Tenseiga. You sound more like Sesshomaru."

Again a growl was heard. Tenseiga hummed quietly.

"Indeed."

Tetsaiga took this opportunity and started to rattle in its sheath while pulsing. Tenseiga hummed back at Tetsaiga and shook violently on the ground again. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at their swords.

"Shut up, Tetsaiga!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Silence, Tenseiga." Sesshomaru said in a much calmer voice.

But both of the swords didn't heed to their owners requests. Ketaramaru growled.

"BOTH of you two STOP FIGHTING NOW of I'll separate you two from your owners NOW!!" she hissed. Both swords fell silent. None of them made a sound. Both brothers stared at her. Sesshomaru was the first to speak up. He was already standing up. She realized that he must off stood up when Tenseiga and her were in a debate.

"How are you able to silence both Tetsaiga and Tenseiga?" Ketaramaru stared at him.

"Easy. My other swords presence had them become silent." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Other…sword?" Ketaramaru growled in annoyance.

"You really are dense, aren't you?" She ignored the low growl that came from the Taiyoukai and place her hand out in front of her. Suddenly, flames started to appear above her hand as it took on a form before it died out. In her hand laid the sword that she had spoke of. The blue ribbon that was tied in a knot on the hilt of the sword sparkled as the four end pieces dangled. On the very top of the swords hilt laid three fangs, one on each side and one in the middle. The swords hilt was red and the blades tip was curved (like the Tenseiga and Tetsaiga…oh and sorry if this isn't a good description of the sword…I'll post a picture of it on my homepage…so go there if this description is confusing to you…WARNING: picture will NOT be in color….). On the swords sheath was a sliver ring of some sort that had a silver crescent moon on it that was surrounded by a blue color.

"Meet Seiga. This is another one of the swords I forged after I gave away Tetsaiga."

Both Tetsaiga and Tenseiga shook violently. The power that the sword was emitting scared both the other swords. Sesshomaru stared at Tenseiga before picking the sword up and placing it back in its sheath.

"Seiga, huh? Sounds kind of lame to me. Couldn't you have chosen a different name instead of that one? Like Tetsaiga's name or Sou—" but once again Inuyasha never got to finish on the count that Seiga had hit him with blue lighting. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as Kagome's widened.

"That was…the Dragon Strike." Ketaramaru gazed towards Kagome.

"Yes, but the Dragon Strike I produced has far more power than that of Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike."

"How much power do you speak of?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Twice as much power to be precise. So the Dragon Strike you posses has only the power of one dragon while mine possesses two. When the attack possesses two dragons instead of one, it is called the Twin Dragon Strike." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Twin Dragon Strike?" Ketaramaru nodded. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before speaking up again.

"How did you come to know this attack?" She stared back at him.

"Do you know how Tetsaiga got its new abilities? Strengths? Power?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"No."

"How the Tetsaiga learned its new form of power was when it destroys one very powerful demon, such as Ryukotsusei. The same is with my sword." Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly.

"Did you say that Tetsaiga **_defeated_** Ryukotsusei?"

Ketaramaru smirked. "I thought you knew or at least I thought Inuyasha would have told you about it.

'_More like rubbed it in his face…_' Kagome thought.

"No. He wouldn't _tell_ me, as you put it, he would more like fight about it." Sesshomaru said harshly.

'_Ouch…_'

"THE HELL I WOULD!! Even if I told a bastard like you about it, you wouldn't believe me either way!!" Inuyasha yelled.

'_You are also a bastard, Inuyasha…don't forget that…_'

"Why would he believe you? He _is_ a full fledge demon and you're just a Hanyou. What would there be to believe?" Ketaramaru said, sarcastically.

'_Double ouch…_'

"WHAT!! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT **THIS** HANYOU CAN DO, YOU BITCH!!" roared Inuyasha, as he pulled out Tetsaiga. Only…there was a slight problem…

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

…the sword didn't transform.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS STUPID PIECE OF SHIT?! WORK DAMMIT!!" Tetsaiga gave a jolt of sparks at Inuyasha. He dropped the sword.

"NOW THE DAMN THING IS ATTACKING ME!!"

Ketaramaru nearly howled in laughter.

"It's probably because you're referring **_my_** sword worthless!"

"WELL THEN HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE I DO TO MAKE TETSAIGA **NOT** ATTACK ME?!" yelled a sulking Hanyou.

Tetsaiga pulsed twice. Ketaramaru couldn't help it. She let out a howl of laughter.

"What may I ask is so funny?" Sesshomaru said.

She regained her posture before answering. "Tetsaiga says to have him stop sulking and grovel to him like a master's servant. Mainly to kneel down before Tetsaiga and say 'I'm sorry Oh Worthy One.' If he doesn't, then Tetsaiga will choose a new master no matter who that person is."

Kagome tried SO hard not to laugh, but no matter how hard she tries she would still make the whooping noises from her mouth. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE F—KING KIDDING ME IF TETSAIGA WANTS ME TO GRAVEL!!"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She let the laughter loose. She then lost her balance and fell to the ground, laughing. Then she started to roll around on the ground kicking her legs as tears started to form in her eyes from laughing so hard.

Sesshomaru stared at her before looking back towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Better do what Tetsaiga says half-breed, unless you want your miko to die laughing."

"…and it's not gravel…it's grovel…" Ketaramaru corrected.

Kagome laughed even harder, causing her face to turn red. Inuyasha looked at her before grumbling out curses as he started to kneel on the ground. Kagome stopped her laughing façade for a while so she could breathe. Then something hit her like a sack of potatoes. '_Did Sesshomaru make a funny?_' She watched as Inuyasha bowed down at Tetsaiga before speaking.

"I'm sorry Oh Worthy One." He growled out. Kagome started to laugh again, as well as Ketaramaru. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I…-giggle-…CAN'T…-snort-…BREATHE!!" gasped Kagome.

Ketaramaru couldn't say anything on the count that she was laughing so hard.

Once Kagome and Ketaramaru had settled down, Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Is that all?" he said, still smirking (obviously someone's mildly amused…).

"Keh! Traitor…" he said, staring at Tetsaiga. Tetsaiga pulsed before Inuyasha grabbed the sword by the hilt and placed it back in its sheath.

Ketaramaru raised her head towards the sky and noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"I think we should be heading back." The demoness spoke up.

"Yes…and I'm taking MY Kagome with me."

Everyone was quiet that is until Kagome shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"I SAID YOU'RE COMEING WITH ME, WENCH!!"

"NO I'M NOT!! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME TWO DAYS AGO!!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?! I WAS ONLY TELLING THE TRUTH, BITCH!!"

"WELL THAT TRUTH REALLY HURT ME!!"

"WELL WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!"

"THAT AT LEAST YOU WOULD ACKNOWLEGDE MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!!"

"WHICH WAS WHAT?!"

"THAT I LOVED YOU!!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

"Kagome…I…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! At least not from you! After what you said to me back then…I don't think I can ever love you again." she interrupted. Without another word, Kagome turned around and walked towards Ketaramaru.

She smirked. "Impressive."

She looked into the miko's eyes, seeing…feeling her saddened waves lingering there.

"Ready?"

Kagome looked up at her. "Yes."

Ketaramaru nodded in approval. She then turned her head towards Sesshomaru.

"Your pack will be traveling with us from now on, Sesshomaru. We will meet you at your campsite in one minute."

"Hn, fine. Rin could use a playmate anyways."

Ketaramaru nodded before reverting her head back towards Kagome.

"We leave now." Without any warning, she picked Kagome up bridal style before turning into a white ball and flew away.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Are you really that dense Inuyasha to not know how fragile a human can be? You should know that because you were born from one." he stated before walking away (walking the opposite way from Inuyasha).

"Shut up, Sesshomaru…" sobbed Inuyasha. "…you don't know how hard it is to be a half demon like me!"

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. He slightly turned his head around.

"True."

Inuyasha eyes widened as he stared at his brother in disbelief.

Without another word, Sesshomaru reverted his head back to the path in front of him before continuing to walk away and disappearing into the trees.

The only person that was left out in the field was Inuyasha, who had fell on his knees and started to cry.

'_Kagome…I'm sorry…_'

00000

Ok so I hope that you like this Chapter a bit. Sorry if it was a bit shorter too. It's supposed to be filled with random crap to make you laugh…soooo yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	7. Getting Down Tonight

Disclaimer: Well I hope you had enjoyed the last chapter. Now on to the next one!

The Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 7: Getting Down Tonight

Kagome gritted her teeth together. Ever since Ketaramaru and she joined Sesshomaru's pack, they have been growling at each other for at lest TWO DAYS and it's really starting to bug her to no end. Even Ka-Su was growling at both the Taiyoukai and Ah-Un, who seems to take a liking to Ka-Su.

"Look here, boy. I can tell where this Naraku guy is now and I say he is that way." Ketaramaru said, pointing North.

"…and I say that you're wrong. The last time he disappeared he fled this way." Sesshomaru said, pointing East.

Ketaramaru halted in her tracks. "How can I be wrong? My hearing and sense smell is more acute than yours! Remember that!"

Sesshomaru growled, also halting in his tracks. "Preposterous. There is no way a demoness like you could possibly have a better hearing AND smelling range. You must be jesting."

Ketaramaru growled back. "I am SCERTAINLY not JESTING. I've learned how to strain both my hearing and my sense of smell."

"Then prove it to me." he hissed.

"Fine. I will." she hissed back. Ketaramaru closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. Her pointed ears wiggled a bit. Her nose did the same. She opened her eyes and turned her head, facing towards the Taiyoukai.

"Well?" Sesshomaru said impatiently. The demoness smirked.

"10 miles to the East, I can smell a human village seeming to have sort of big feast, and 15 miles towards the West…" she said, eyeing the demon, "…Inuyasha seems to be having a fit of some sort because he's defiantly cursing a lot. Seems that the demon slayer is trying to keep him in check while trying to keep the monk from touching her. Let's just say that the monk will be taught a lesson in about three seconds…"

Suddenly, an eco of a slap was heard follow by a faint but understandable yell of 'HENTAI' (think of how it would sound like far away).

"My assumption was wrong on time…it was only one second…"

Sesshomaru scowled. Ketaramaru heard his scowl and smirked.

"Do you believe me now or are you just going to be the pompous ass you are?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red before returning to their normal state.

"You are treading on a thin line, bitch." he hissed.

"Now we're referring to names, are we? Well two can play at that game, bastard." she hissed back.

"Stupid demoness."

"Damn Taiyoukai."

"Insufferable girl."

"Patronizing bastard."

"ALRIGHT!! THAT'S IT!! I HAVE **HAD** IT WITH YOUR CONSTENT BICKERING!! BESIDES, THERE'S A **CHILD **HERE!!" Kagome roared at the two demons while pointing a finger at Rin. Both demons stopped and turned their heads towards Kagome and growled.

"You have no right to yell at us , miko." Ketaramaru hissed.

"I agree fully." Sesshomaru said.

"Well I HAD to yell at you two because you were ARGUING ever since WE joined YOUR group Sesshomaru! If you both don't shut up I swear that you will regret it!" Kagome snapped at them. The two demons looked at each other before looking back at Kagome.

"Like what, miko?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome smirked.

"Like…this!" Before Sesshomaru could react, the miko lunged at him and place something around his neck before backing away very fast. Sesshomaru looked down. His eyes widened. To his utter most horror, he lifted up some necklace that closely resembles the subjugation necklace that Inuyasha wears. Sesshomaru tried to take it off every way he could but every time he tried, the necklace would either flash or it would shock him. He finally released the necklace and faced the miko once again before growling at her.

I wouldn't do that Sesshomaru if I were you…" the miko said. Sesshomaru's growl grew louder before he lunged at her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw the smirk plastered on the miko's face. He new what was coming.

"Sesshomaru…DOWN BOY!!"

Before he could reach her, he was suddenly plummeted towards the ground by a heavy force.

CRASH

Debris flew around the ground before clearing up to show Sesshomaru face first into the ground. He slowly lifted his head up from the ground.

"Miko…" he said warningly.

"NO!! Don't MIKO me Sesshomaru! You will either call me by my name or I'll D-O-W-N you until you do and if you are thinking of having me take it off then NO! I'm not!"

Sesshomaru scowled but didn't say anything. He then heard a loud howl of laughter come from the demoness as he whipped his head around and glared at her.

"You think seeing me being controlled by a HUMAN if funny?"

"YES!!" Ketaramaru laughed out. Sesshomaru just growled at her. Kagome then reverted her eyes towards Ketaramaru.

"Oh and don't you think you are not getting one either! I have made one just for you too!"

Ketaramaru stopped laughing at glared at the girl. "You wouldn't dare…" But she never got to finish on the count that the second necklace the miko had was placed around her neck.

Ketaramaru growled at her. "Miko…" she said warningly.

Kagome couldn't help but smirk at that. '_They really are alike…for them to be saying the same short sentences and words I mean…_'

Ketaramaru suddenly lunged at her.

"Ketaramaru…HEEL GIRL!!"

She suddenly was stopped in mid air before she too was throw towards the ground.

CRASH

Kagome let out a sigh before grinning. '_Ahhh…sweat revenge…_' Kagome thought.

She looked to see if there were two holes…but she managed to only find one. Kagome then heard growling.

"Get off me, bitch!!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"I would if I could bastard but the damn necklace won't let me up!!" she hissed back.

"Well TRY!!"

"Like I said I WOULD IF I COULD!!"

"WELL IF YOU CAN"T GET OFF ME THEN I WILL MAKE YOU!!"

"YOU WOULN'T EVEN LIFT ME UP EVEN IF YOU TRIED!!"

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M WEAK?!"

"MAYBE I AM!!"

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, THE FIRST THING I'M GOING TO DO IS RIP YOU TO SHREADS!!"

"TRY TO, IF YOU EVEN CAN!!"

"WHY YOU—"

"**DOWN!! HEEL!!**"

CRASH

BAM

"WHY CAN'T YOU TWO JUST GET ALONG!!" Kagome shouted before running off, crying. Both dragons blink in the direction she ran off towards while Jaken and Rin were staring at the hole in the ground. Rin was probably the first one to approach the hole. She peered in. Both demons were looking up at her with their dirt covered faces. Rin squealed before jumping in the hole with them, landing straight on Ketaramaru's back.

"I wanna play!" squealed Rin. Both the demons groaned before banging their heads on the ground.

"Damn…" they both muttered.

Couple of minutes later, the spell wore off on the both of them. They both got out of the hole that was in the ground before starring at each other. Sesshomaru then turned around and started walking in the direction of where the miko ran off.

"Where are you going?" Ketaramaru asked. Sesshomaru stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to retrieve the miko. Where else?" Sesshomaru stated coolly. Ketaramaru narrowed her eyes at him before she closed her eyes and sat down under the tree.

"Hn. Do whatever you desire, BUT harm her in anyway and you have to face the consequence." Sesshomaru stared at her before turning back around and continuing his way towards the miko.

00000

Kagome sat on the ground near the river. Her legs were tucked up against her body as she supported them with her arms rapped around them. Her tears never stopped flowing from her eyes as she mentally cursed at the two demons actions.

'_They will probably never learn to get along with each other…_' She let out an irritated sigh before raising her head up towards the sky.

"WHY CAN'T THEY JUST SETTLE DOWN?!"

CRASH

Kagome turned her head to see that Sesshomaru was once again on the ground face first. Her eyes widened.

"Se…Sesshomaru?" Kagome got up and ran towards his body before kneeling down beside him. "Oh Kami Sesshomaru I didn't mean it! I swear I didn't!! Are you ok?"

Kagome was answered with a low growl from the Taiyoukai. Kagome crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well excuse me Mr. High and Mighty for worrying about you!" she snapped at him. Sesshomaru lifted his head.

"Miko…I forbid you to talk to me in such a manner…also, get this infernal thing off of my person." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am NOT one of your damn servants, Sesshomaru! So don't order me around!" Sesshomaru snorted.

"Hn, I do as I see fit miko for I AM a lord."

"Whatever…" Kagome mumbled. Once the spell wore off, Sesshomaru calmly raised himself from the ground before staring at the miko before him. Her features held sadness and a tad bit of loneliness which in Sesshomaru's case, he despised. He let out an agitated sigh before sitting down besides her, making sure not to get to close.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke up. Sesshomaru turned his head to stare at her with his golden eyes.

"Miko, you seem…upset. Why?" Kagome glared at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to NOT find out…besides, why do **_you_** care? I'm a lowly **_human_** remember?" she bit out.

Sesshomaru had to hold down the urge to slash at her. He clenched his teeth together. "Miko…I **_don't_** care about humans OR miko's, but the cause of you being upset annoys me."

Kagome gave him a 'you're serious' look before answering. "What do you mean?"

"I can sense your uneasiness, miko." Kagome made an 'o' sound before she turned her head from him and stared out into the forest. Sesshomaru reverted his eyes from her body towards the grassy ground between them. The grass suddenly rustled as the wind brushed against it.

_Fol…_

Kagome's head snapped back towards him.

"Did you say something?" Sesshomaru stared at back at her.

"No." Kagome eyed him warily.

"Then if you didn't whisper, then...who did?"

Kagome could have sworn she saw some sort of emotion pass through the Taiyoukai's eyes. Was it…worry? No. Sesshomaru **_never_** worries about **_anything_**. Suddenly, the voice came back.

_Follow yo…_

Kagome shivered slightly as she twisted her body to look behind herself.

"There is was again…" It was Sesshomaru's turn now to eye her warily.

"There was what miko? What nonsense do you speak of?" Kagome turned around to face Sesshomaru once again.

"The voice…the whisper, something, I don't know!! Can't you hear it?"

Sesshomaru growled lowly. "For a human you really are senseless. What is there to hear? Except for your constant chattering, there is nothing else to hear but the wind." Kagome mentally slapped herself in the face. The wind blew a bit harder.

_Follow your heart…_

Then the wind slowed down before it stopped. The grass stopped had rustling and only thing that moved were the tree tops that swayed with the breeze.

"Follow you heart…" Kagome repeated. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Seeing this, she gave him a pathetic smile while waving her hands out in front of her.

"Sorry…I'm just sp—"

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from the campsite. Sesshomaru and Kagome both jumped to their feet before running back to the camp. Upon reaching the campsite, the scream was heard again followed by a loud yell.

"WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE, TOAD?!"

"WHAT'S THERE TO SAY, YOU NO GOOD LOUSY DEMONESS!!"

"'WHAT'S THERE TO SAY' MY ASS!! WAIT UNTILL SESSHOMARU HEARS ABOUT THIS…HE'LL BE PISSED!!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!"

"OH I WOULD AND I WILL!!"

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL DOG WHORE!!"

**CRASH!!**

**SMACK!!**

**YELP!!**

**BANG!!**

**GROWL!!**

**CRACK!!**

**YELP!!**

**SQUAWK!!**

Kagome 'eeped' and ducked as Jaken was sent flying over her head. Sesshomaru stood there somewhat mildly amused about the whole scene. Ketaramaru suddenly appeared and was waving her fist at the frightened kappa that now stood behind Sesshomaru's legs.

"Don't you even dare mess with me ever again, toad!" she hissed at Jaken before facing both Kagome and Sesshomaru. She blinked at them both.

"Care to explain what is so amusing to you, Sesshomaru?" she stated coldly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What, may I ask, were you two doing?" Ketaramaru glared at the kappa, who let out a squawk before burring himself into Sesshomaru's pant leg. Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, let's just say that you **_faithful_** servant, as he so calls himself, started to call my ward nasty names in front of your ward and then started calling me an 'ungrateful dog'…just as you heard…" she mumbled the last part. Sesshomaru's cold gaze glared down at the kappa, who now had taken a step back from his lord.

"Jaken…"

"Y…yes mi…milord?" Sesshomaru kept his cold glared at kappa before kicking him even farther away from the camp and then walked away. Kagome followed Sesshomaru, trying as hard not to laugh…though the only thing that came through her mouth were a bit of whooping sounds. Ketaramaru glared at where Jaken was sent flying before walking back towards the camp with the other two.

"Damn kappa's and their stupid ego's…" muttered a somewhat irritated demoness before she sat back down under the same tree. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but never less smirked. The demoness glared at the Taiyoukai.

"And **_what_** may I ask is so funny **_fur ball_**?"

The Taiyoukai's smirk was replaced with a savage snarl.

"Watch your tongue, bitch!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Oh…and what are **_you _**going to do about it, hm?"

"I'll kill you slowly and painfully." She made a fake pout.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! And I thought you were**_ better _**than that!" Then her voice changed to a serious tone. "Besides…you have said that about…lets see…five, ten times already and you **_still_** haven't killed me. You can't kill me Sesshomaru and that's a fact." Sesshomaru growled lowly and then stopped.

"As a matter of fact, I **_can_** kill you." Ketaramaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"How, **_dear_** little brother of mine?" Sesshomaru growled, but continued.

"A trap." Ketaramaru's other eyebrow joined the other one.

"A…**_trap_**?" Sesshomaru nodded. The group went silent.

00000

Jaken couldn't believe his bad luck…he knew that bringing that other **_human_** in the group would be a bad idea. He started to curse at her so called **_ward _**in front of the demoness and what does he get?

Kicked.

And as was behind his lord's legs when the demoness appeared AND told what he had said to him, what did his lord do to HIM?

Kicked him!

He gave a mutter of curses before sighing in defeat.

'_Why me?_'

Suddenly, a roar of laughter was heard from the forest. Jaken, unsuspected from the sudden outburst, jumped ten feet into the air and then landed with a 'plop'.

He looked up towards the sound of wings flapping overhead and saw a flock of crow demons flying away from the noise. He cursed once again before standing up and walking towards the camp.

'_Well…at least I know that I wasn't kicked too far away…_'

00000

Sesshomaru had his eyes shut and a fist out in front of him shaking violently (enter anime vain). He **_really_** and I mean **_REALLY_** wanted to kill her now. All he did was state that he could kill her with a trap and what did he get?

He got laughed at.

Not only by her but also her dragon as well! A minute passed as the two demoness's stopped laughing.

"Alright." Sesshomaru snapped open his eyes at her.

"What did you just say?" Ketaramaru smirked.

"I'll take you on your challenge." Sesshomaru stared at her.

"I wasn't aware that this was a challenge." he stated.

"Well now you made it one. Here's the rules, if you succeed in catching me, I'll do whatever you want…but if **_I_** win…" she stared at him before continuing. "…you will have to do what I desire of you." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her before giving out a snort.

"Hn, fine." Ketaramaru smirk grew.

"Good boy, little brother. We start tomorrow. Who ever wins will follow the other one's orders."

Sesshomaru knew this was going to be a difficult thing to do, but it will give him some time to strengthen his youkai's power at least. In order to catch her, he needed a really good plan. He then let out a smirk of his own.

"Deal."

Kagome gulped. She knew this was going to be a very, _very_ bad idea, but she couldn't stop them from doing so. She mentally slapped her head and shook it back and forth.

'_Why now?_'

00000

Ok so FINALLY am done with this chapter! Few! I had a hard time trying to figure out what to write...but I did it! Here it is! Hoped you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	8. AN

A/N:  Just to tell you all…the 7th chapter had been replaced along with the rest of the chapters so there is no authors note in it except for this one…so just to tell you all that you may want to re-read the story or just read where you last left off at…thank you and enjoy…


	9. The Chase and Some Unexpected Company

Disclaimer: Really hoped you have enjoyed this story so far…sorry if it's taking me so long to update…I have been very busy.

The Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 8: The Chase and Some Unexpected Company

Sesshomaru reverted his eyes back towards the demoness the fifth time that day. The day had come and Sesshomaru still had to find a way for the demoness to be captured. He nearly growled out in irritation. Why was it that this woman had to be so **_difficult_**?!

"Hey, Ketaramaru?" the miko spoke up.

"Hn?" the demoness replied.

"Where does this path lead down to?"

**CRASH**

Both the women looked behind themselves before turning back towards each other.

"I'm going to the springs! " Kagome squeaked out before running off into the woods.

"I'll go look for dinner!" Ketaramaru shouted before going the opposite direction. Sesshomaru growled into the dirt ground.

Scratch out what he thought of before…

…why were **_WOMEN_** so difficult?!

Once he was able to stand up, he brushed himself off before going after Ketaramaru, leaving behind two dragons, one kappa, and a little human girl.

000

Ketaramaru walked around the forest sniffing out some source of food, but what she sniffed out wasn't food…

…it was Sesshomaru.

She smirked. '_So the dog wants to play does he? Well, two can play at this game. I'm surprised that he still went on with this game. Oh well…at least I'll have some fun from it…_'

Without a sound, she disappeared out of site, leaving one stunned demon that lurked in the trees.

000

Sesshomaru growled out before jumping down from his hiding spot in the trees. How can she be so fast?! He didn't eve see her move let alone hear her! He growled out again before sniffing the air for her.

'_Where is she…_'

Suddenly, something moved in the bushes and before Sesshomaru knew what had happened, Ketaramaru had jumped out of the bushes and onto Sesshomaru, knocking him off his feet. They both fell to the round with a 'thud', only Ketaramaru was on top of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled. She had him pinned to the ground and the worst of it is…he can't move! Then Sesshomaru felt something wet on his forehead. His eyes widened in horror as he nearly gagged.

She had just licked him! Not that anything is bad about it since it is a sign of affection to one another, but still…

Ketaramaru then kissed him on his nose before running off into a random direction, leaving a stunned demon lord on the ground. Sesshomaru growled again before wiping off his forehead and nose. He raised himself off the ground before running after Ketaramaru.

000

"Come on Inuyasha, why don't you join us?" Sango said.

"Keh, fine." the said Hanyou jumped down from his perch to join his friends in supper. Inuyasha sat down and picked up the fish from the fire. He was about to eat it when something, more like some_one_ landed on his head, forcing him into the dirt. The group looked up.

"Hey! You're that demoness that has Kagome!" shouted Shippo. The rest of the group jumped up from their spots staring at her. Ketaramaru looked down at Shippo.

"You must be the kit that the miko was talking about. She would like you to join her." she stated calmly. Shippo's eyes gleamed in happiness at the demoness's statement. He happily hopped towards the demoness before crawling up on her kimono to get to her shoulder. "Really? You'd do that?" Ketaramaru nodded her head.

"FWHT!!" came a muffled voice (WHAT!). Ketaramaru looked down. She rolled her eyes before jumping off of Inuyasha and landed a few feet away from him.

Inuyasha raised his head from the ground. "You ain't going with that bi—" Inuyasha never got to finish on the count that Sesshomaru was the one to land on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha growled in irritation. Sesshomaru growled. Ketaramaru tried not to laugh, so she smirked instead.

"Are you irritated that you cannot catch me Sesshomaru? Or is it simply that you are enjoying yourself by standing on Inuyasha's head?" she teased.

Sesshomaru blinked before looking down. He nearly rolled his eyes before he lunged for Ketaramaru. Ketaramaru leaned her head towards the kit.

"You may want to hold on." she whispered. Shippo nodded before doing what he was told to do. Good thing he had listened, because without noticing anything his vision had went white as Ketaramaru changed into her white orb and zoomed back off towards the campsite (And might I say that she did it so fast that poor Shippo had to hang on for dear life or else he would have slipped off of her). Sesshomaru growled before turning into his white orb and speeding after her.

The group blinked before turning their heads towards Inuyasha as he let out a slight moaning sound.

"My life sucks…" Inuyasha grumbled.

000

Ketaramaru zips through the forest in her white orb with Shippo on her shoulder. Spotting the campsite, she slows down to a stop before turning back into her humanoid form before continuing on foot. She jumped over a bush and landed right in front of Jaken, scaring him and the others by accident.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed, jumping off of Ketaramaru's shoulder and onto the ground.

Kagome's head swiftly turned to see Shippo hopping towards her. Her eyes gleamed in happiness as she opened her arms up to Shippo. Shippo jumped in her arms.

"Shippo! What are you doing here?"

Shippo looked up at Kagome before pointing at the demoness.

"She let me come here!" Kagome looked up at her.

"Thank you, Ketaramaru."

The demoness nodded before picking up the squawking kappa.

"Let's see if the doggy will play fetch." Jaken gulped. Just then Sesshomaru enter the camp in his humanoid form as was about to attack the demoness when suddenly something green hit him in the head…something green AND noisy…

They both landed on the ground with a 'thud' with Sesshomaru under Jaken. Jaken stood up on Sesshomaru, not realizing who he was standing on…

"You pathetic demoness! How dare you throw me like that!" he squawked.

Then something vibrated underneath him, before it released a savaged snarl.

"Jaken…get off me…"

Jaken gulped and looked down to see that he was standing on Sesshomaru. He let out a squawking sound before running behind Ah-Un.

"I…I…I'm s…s…sorry m…m…milord! F…f…forgive m…m…me!"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Hn, be glad that I cannot kill you just yet…you are still useful to me."

"Aww…and here I thought that he was your personal squeaky toy! I guess he's just more your type Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru growled and lunged at Ketaramaru. She dodged his blunt attack.

"Aww…did I make the wittle Fluffy Kin's angwy? Want me to kiss it all better?"

She then appeared in front of him and kissed his nose again, making Kagome lose it (in other words she laughed out loud…).

Sesshomaru snarled and went to attack the demoness with his poison claws, but once again she dodged.

"Coward…" he hissed.

"What? Is Fluffy Wuffy not having fun?" she said sarcastically.

Before Sesshomaru could respond, she had flown passed him and into the forest once again, with Sesshomaru following suit (what the hell with the spelling right now…just enjoy the story…)

The group blinked.

"Lord Sesshomaru's scary…" replied Jaken.

"She is scarier…" pointed out Shippo (he's referring to Ketaramaru.).

"They both are scary…" Kagome stated. The group nodded in agreement.

000

Once again Ketaramaru and Sesshomaru were racing through the forest after one another. To say Ketaramaru loathed Sesshomaru was an understatement…to say that she loved to annoy him isn't. There was nothing in the world that she didn't that wouldn't work to not annoy him…only if it was something very serious…

A cliff came into view along with a long drop and another cliff on the opposite side. She skidded to a stop just an inch away from the drop and turned to face towards Sesshomaru, who had just appeared when she stopped running. She smirked at him.

"Let's make a deal here shall we? If you don't give up on this fight, then I'll teach you how to become stronger…if you do…you will have to do things my way of perspective…"

Sesshomaru stared at her warily.

"…agreeable?"

He kept his gaze on her. "That was not—"

"So what if I said that? It was only to get you motivated in this chase in the first place…so for your information, that really wasn't the real deal…this is. So do you agree or disagree?" she interrupted him. Sesshomaru growled but decided not to argue on the fact. He gave an agitated sigh before nodding his head in agreement. Ketaramaru's smirk grew.

"Good boy, Fluffy. Now follow me into your days of fate and I'll see what your life is worth…"

Without another word, Ketaramaru jumped backwards into the pit and disappeared. Sesshomaru mentally cursed her.

'_Is this woman trying to commit suicide?!_' He walked up towards the pit and was about to look down when Ketaramaru appeared in front of him, making him jump backwards a bit.

"What? Are you scared of the dark or are you going to chase me…"

Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Are you scared puppy? Do you want your big sister to comfort you?" Ketaramaru teased. Sesshomaru lunged at her. She ducked before he could even scratch her and let herself drop into the pit below. Sesshomaru growled before following her down.

000

ACHOO!!

Everyone stared at Jaken.

"I thought demons couldn't get sick?" Kagome teased. Jaken glared at her.

"Of course they can't you stupid girl! They ju—ah…ah…ACHOOO!!" Jaken was flown backwards into Ah-Un. The dragon looked down at Jaken and snorted. Jaken snuffed his nose as he slid to the ground.

"Never mind…"

The Kagome just giggled.

000

They kept falling which felt like a day to Sesshomaru. Just how long are they both going to fall down for? To him…this was just plain stupid. Yes, stupid. They have been exchanging blows to one another for some time now. Each time the demoness would be able to hit him, but when he strikes out at her…she would either dodge up or go farther down.

Finally, for what felt like forever, they both landed gracefully on icicle shaped rocks that suck up from the ground. If they had went any further, they may have reached Hell for all we know…

They both stared at each other for what seemed like for an hour, never leaving the other one's gaze. Clouds stared to form up in the sky, signaling that the storm had come. The rain came down slowly and then started to pour heavily down upon the two figures. They waited for the signal to come…telling them when to start…

Then it came. The lighting struck down behind Ketaramaru, telling that it has already begun. It had finally begun…

…all Hell broke lose between the two.

They ran at each other, hitting each other with fatal blows…some of the blows were blocked or either dodged…some were direct hits. Soon, one of them would have to give up for both of them were worn out, but they never gave up and so continued with their attempts.

"Are you ever going to give up, Sesshomaru?! To give up on this fight against Naraku would save your life! You're willing to give your life up?!" Ketaramaru shouted over the pouring rain.

"If it is meant to be, then so be it, but I will not go down alone!" he stated.

Ketaramaru jumped back from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did the same.

"Then tell me this…if you were to die, then how do you think your ward would react if she heard that her lord had died?!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. Ketaramaru kept on going.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru! Would you let a little girl such as her die from pain?! Stop being so relentless, Sesshomaru! Think about the others around you for once in your life!"

She charged at him before stopping right in front of the tired demon. She then grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground towards her face. She bared her fangs at him.

"Well, Sesshomaru?"

Oh he gave an answer alright, but not the one she was expecting…in a flash, Sesshomaru had raked his claws on her cheek, making the four large gashes bleed. She hissed in pain but never faltered. She then swung him into the rocky wall, making him hiss in pain before he was thrown towards a much flatter surface area. He landed non to gracefully just to say…

Ketaramaru landed on the flat surface farther from Sesshomaru and fell to her knees, panting. Sesshomaru weakly but slowly got to his knees and panted. They both stared into each others eyes. Ketaramaru let out a soft chuckle.

"I see that you have grown stronger…that's good. That's very good. You have great potential, Sesshomaru." she huffed out.

"You are not to bad yourself." Sesshomaru said back. Ketaramaru closed her eyes and looked away. A small smile formed on her face. She then heard a 'thud' from in front of her. She opened her eyes and turned her head back towards Sesshomaru, only to see that he was lying on the ground.

'_Hn, must have blacked out…_' She wobbly stood up and walked towards Sesshomaru's fallen form before carefully picking him up from underneath his arms and dragged him out of the rain and under the miniature shelter formed by the rocks. She leaned him gently against a boulder and then sat herself next to Sesshomaru. She glanced over at him, checking to see if anything was out of line.

Breathing: check.

Heart beating at normal pace: Check.

Serious injuries:…

She gave his body a quick scan.

Check.

Ketaramaru signed. '_Good. He_ _seems normal…_'

The demoness revert her eyes towards the sky, watching as the rain and lighting still raged on. Her bangs covered her eyes and as the lighting lit up the sky, she smiled. Ketaramaru reverted her eyes back towards Sesshomaru.

'_If only you knew how much you truly mean to me, Sesshomaru…_'

000

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. The sun was shining in the morning sky, brightening up the land. He slowly sat up from the boulder he was leaning against and looked around.

This wasn't where he had blacked out at…

That's when he spotted Ketaramaru standing at the edge of the cliff, looking up at the sky.

'_She must have dragged me under here…but why would she do that?_'

Slowly and steadily he stood up from the ground and walked over to Ketaramaru.

"So you're awake I see…I'm glad you are." She said calmly, but not coolly. Sesshomaru just stared at her. The demoness turned around to face him.

Finally, Sesshomaru spoke up. "Glad? Why are you glad?"

"Why do you ask? Is it wrong for me to feel that way?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Hn. Feelings are for weaklings. I am not weak, therefore I need nothing of these so called feelings."

Ketaramaru smirked before sitting down. "Sit."

Sesshomaru stared at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Just sit dammit."

Without questioning her, he did as told.

"Tell me Sesshomaru, do I mean anything to you whatsoever?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the statement. '_Now why would she ask that? That' s preposterous! She means nothing to me!_'

"No."

She hesitated before she looked away from him, her eyes covered by her bangs. "I see…" Without a word, she stood from her spot and went to the edge of the cliff. Sesshomaru got up and followed her. A cloud formed under Ketaramaru's feet and lifted her off the ground and towards the other cliff where they jump off from. Sesshomaru felt her aura change after their little short talk. He too formed his cloud and followed her.

A minute passed by and they finally reached the top of the big cliff. Their clouds faded away once they touched the ground. Ketaramaru walked ahead of Sesshomaru but then stopped. She turned her head slightly to the left.

"You say that I mean nothing to you?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Don't make me repeat myself, woman."

She nodded before she continued walking. Sesshomaru followed suit. A long pause carried through the wind. Then Ketaramaru spoke up.

"Funny…cause you really mean everything to me, Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru stopped walking. His eyes widened a lot. He was paralyzed in place…unable to move. Ketaramaru kept on walking, not paying any attention to Sesshomaru.

'_Did…did she just say I meant _everything_ to her?_'

Sesshomaru thought about what he said for a moment before it suddenly hit him hard.

If he had said what he thought he said, then that means…

Sesshomaru slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Damn…"

He was about to run after her when a big white dog with three tails flew into the sky. Sesshomaru mentally cursed his luck. He once again formed his cloud and flew after her. Once he was flying next to her, he grabbed hold of her fur on her back and let his cloud disappear, letting himself land on her back. Feeling this, she tried to shake him off, but he kept a firm hold on her fur. Ketaramaru growled at him, but never gave up. He mentally muttered curses under his breath.

Sesshomaru suddenly remember what his mother had taught him about these kinds of situations. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He reached out towards her ear before gently grabbing hold of it and pulling it towards him. Finding the sensitive spot on the dogs ear, he gently scratched at that spot. Suddenly, he heard Ketaramaru's growling turning into a purr as she started to descend towards the ground. Ketaramaru landed on the ground, but not how Sesshomaru expected it to be like…

She lazily landed on the ground, throwing Sesshomaru off her back and onto the ground in front of her. Snapping out of her trance, she stared at the demon in front of her and growled. Sesshomaru looked back at her and growled back. The point was to get her under control, to submit to be exact…but what surprised Sesshomaru the most was that really didn't think she would do it so willingly. Ketaramaru let out a bunch of small whines before placing her head on her fore paws, but it wasn't a submissive state.

Sesshomaru carefully walked next to her but stopped when she let out a savaged snarl. He was about to growl back until he felt an evil aura coming their way. He turned his head towards the demoness's direction to see that her head was raised and facing in the direction of the evil presence. That's when he realized that the growl wasn't directed towards him, but directed towards whatever was coming towards them. He let out his own growl before facing in the direction where he can feel the aura the strongest.

"Naraku…"

The figure appeared from out of the bushes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how nice of you and your sister to be here…"

He paused for a brief second.

"…alone."

000

Dun dun duuuuun…oh no…what will happen to our loveable Maru's! Lol! Ok, so I bet you were DYING to have me write more, weren't you? Well…hopefully I'll be able to think of what will happen next…but I'm not completely done with the story yet! (Enter cheering) Ok, ok…so I hope that you have enjoyed this so far and I'm sorry if this really didn't make any sense…my mind was kind of loopy lately…lol, anyway UPDATE PLEASE!!


	10. Deadly Fights and Losses

Disclaimer: Sorry that it has been taking me so long to update…I've been busy. Anyways, hope you are enjoying the story! Oh yeah! Ketaramaru's demonic side takes over a bit in this story too…so if you see any bolded statements…that's her demonic side in humanoid form!

The Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 9: Deadly Fights and Losses

The wind blows around the three figures standing in the open field. Two of the figures, Sesshomaru and Ketaramaru, growled warningly at the other figure(who you should already know…) No one had made a move on the other; they only stared at each other…that is, until Naraku broke the silence.

"Surprised Lord Sesshomaru? Or are you just happy to see me?" Naraku chuckled at Sesshomaru's expression.

"Come now Sesshomaru, surely there's something you want to say…if not, then I can leave to go and kill the little girl and miko at your camp…"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he grabbed Tokijin's hilt, ready to attack. He started to run towards Naraku until he was stopped by Ketaramaru, who had grabbed him with her jaws. Sesshomaru growled at her, but she wouldn't listen. Instead, she tossed him to her left side before letting out an outraged howl and lunged herself at Naraku. Naraku chuckled.

"Foolish woman, you couldn't possibly defeat me!"

Ketaramaru hissed before striking down at Naraku, but her attack was reflected because of the barrier that surrounded him. She landed on the ground next to Naraku's barrier and hissed at him once again.

"Come now…is that all you've got to give me?" Naraku teased. She snarled at him before she opened her jaws and bit the barrier. Pink sparks flew everywhere around her, shocking the demoness. She shuts one of her eyes and hisses in pain, but kept her place. She bit down harder and to both Sesshomaru's and Naraku's surprise, the barrier started to crack. Naraku gritted his teeth. He was angry now.

"No! You shall not prevail!" Naraku's tentacles appeared from behind him and shot out towards Ketaramaru. She snarled before opening her jaws and released the massive amount of fire at Naraku's tentacles, burning them to nothing but dust. Once the fire subsided, Ketaramaru let out a long whine before falling to the ground, exhausted. Naraku scowled at the demoness while watching his tentacles started to grow back.

"You shall pay for that, wrench!" Naraku roared. The new regenerated tentacles lunged towards the fallen dog. Ketaramaru shakily started to stand up. Sesshomaru eyes widened in horror and as fast as he could run, he headed towards the demoness.

"Move!" he shouted at her, but she was still to worn out to move any faster. He growled and grabbed his Tokijin to attack them, but he was too late…they had already struck her.

Ketaramaru lets out a painful howl as Naraku's tentacles struck her body. Some embedded themselves into her body…some, made gashes into her legs and face. Naraku cackled before rapping his tentacles around her body and tossing her aside, watching her hit the ground with an earthshaking crash. Sesshomaru paused in his attempt to attack Naraku and stared in the direction where the demoness was thrown. Once the dust subsided, he almost gasped at what he saw. Her eyes were shut, blood seeping through the corners of her eyes, her mouth partially agape showing a few broken off fangs and her tongue. The cuts and holes in her body were pouring with blood, staining her fur and making a huge puddle on the ground below her massive form. What caught Sesshomaru's eyes was a very large and deep gash laid near her elbow of her right arm. For the first time in his life, he prayed that she was still alive. He checked to see if she made any movement…but she didn't. She laid still. No movement at all. Sesshomaru's eyes seeped red as he released a mighty roar himself.

"Hehehe…so the dog couldn't withstand my power and died….pitiful. I guess that I should go entertain myself with the miko and little girl…"

Sesshomaru gripped his sword tightly before swiftly turning around to face Naraku.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru started, but was interrupted by a huge gust of wind that blew past both Sesshomaru and Naraku before subsiding.

"**You will do no such thing, Naraku…**"

Both Naraku and Sesshomaru turned their heads towards the voice only to see Ketaramaru in her humanoid form. Her eyes beamed red longing for blood, fangs long and sharp like her claws just ready to rip the flesh off any living creatures' bones. Her jagged markings were clearly seen as her hair whipped around her. She smirked evilly, making Naraku tremble in fear. She started to walk towards Naraku only to have him take steps back away from her. Sesshomaru had no choice but to back off himself as she started to approach Naraku. It wasn't because Sesshomaru was AFRAID of Ketaramaru…it was because of her aura's reaction. Her demonic aura was flowing freely around her, making even the strongest demons near her flee in fright. Ketaramaru stopped right near Sesshomaru and gazed at him from the corner of her eyes. Sesshomaru still held a firm grip on Tokijin, his hand shaking a bit.

"**Stand down, Sesshomaru. This is my fight.**"

She then continued to walk towards Naraku, leaving a very stunned demon. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reject her request, but she beat him to it. "**I said stand down, Sesshomaru. Do not disobey me or I will kill you.**" she threatened. Sesshomaru didn't say a word. Naraku back up until he had backed into a tree. Naraku gulped as he watched her disappear and then reappear in front of him. Her smirk never faded and she cracked her knuckles of her non useless arm.

"**So the cowardly bastard sends a puppet in stead of himself…foolish half-breed.**"

With one swipe of her claws, the puppet turned to dust. She slowly raised her hand up to her face and then flexed her claws. Ketaramaru lets out a heated chuckle.

"**Such pity…someone like him couldn't possibly match to ones such as my caliber, not if he is a coward.**"

She turned to face Sesshomaru, who didn't move from his spot. She let her hand fall limply to her side and without a word she walked off. Sesshomaru stared at her retreating form before speaking up.

"Stop."

Ketaramaru halted in her tracks and turned around to face him. She eyed him with her red eyes.

"**Go back to the camp, Sesshomaru. Make sure that the two humans are ok.**"

"I do not follow orders from anyone." Sesshomaru hissed. Once again she disappeared and then reappeared this time in front of Sesshomaru and grabbed him by the collar of hiss shirt, pulling him to eye level.

"**Don't you even THINK of pushing me farther, Sesshomaru! Do as you are told or else you will face dire consequences!**" she hissed, baring her fangs at him to prove her point. Sesshomaru didn't say a word after that. Sesshomaru felt her release him and backed off. She turned to face the opposite way of the camp before speaking up.

"**Go. Now.**"

Sesshomaru snorted before turning around and leaving the area. Ketaramaru waited for a long time for him to get a very far distance from her. Sniffing the air, she smelled nothing but her own blood and the Sakura Trees that surrounded her. Now alone, she let herself fall to her knees before released a mighty roar towards the sky.

000

The wind blew harshly in the daytime sky. Sesshomaru wasn't hearing things, that's for sure. He defiantly heard her, but he wouldn't allow himself to go back now. He had to get back to the camp. He decided that walking wasn't going to get him there any faster, so he started to jog. Sesshomaru signed. His life isn't getting any easier…

Sesshomaru growled. Phft! Hell…it never was! He was just to cocky of a bastard to realize that!

He slapped his head at his own thought. No. He's not a cocky bastard; he just…doesn't pay attention, that's all…yeah. Nearing the campsite, he slowed down until he was walking again. Another thought came to his mind again and once again he sighed.

He really, REALLY hoped that they won't question about his disappearance when he gets back…

000

Kagome yawned. She had stay up the WHOLE entire night just to watch the kids since the kappa started to doze off into 'la-la-land'. How stupid can that imp be? There are kids here and he's sleeping on the job! She was about to yawn again until she heard some rustling from the bushes. Kagome whipped her head towards the sound and waited. Suddenly a pebble flew from the bush, hitting the sleeping kappa. Jaken squawked and jumped to his feet. He started to wave his hands around.

"Who dares throw a pebble at me?!" he shouted, waking the two sleeping children.

"Whazz go'n on?" Shippo moaned out, slurring his words. Jaken glared at the miko before pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"You! You threw that pebble at me didn't you?!"

Kagome was flabbergasted. "WHAT!! You think I THREW that PEBBLE at YOU?! DON'T ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO, TOAD!!"

"OH YEAH?! WELL I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM A SERVANT OF ONE OF THE GREATEST AND NOBILEST LORDS HERE, HUMAN!! I CAN DO ANYTHING I CHOSSE TO DO!"

"NO YOU CAN'T! I BET SESSHOMARU WOULDN'T ALLOW YOU TO!"

Jaken fumed. " GIRL…DO—"

Another pebble flew into his mouth, shutting him up. He once again started to let out a bunch of squawks and muffled sounds.

"Silence, Jaken." came a harsh voice. Everyone turned around to see a somewhat injured Sesshomaru walking into the camp. Jumped up from her resting spot and ran to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been?" Rin stated, latching on to his leg. She looked up at him and saw that his clothes were ripped in different places. "My lord, are you injured?" Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl with a soft expression.

"I am fine, Rin." he said calmly, patting Rin on the head. Rin smiled before releasing his leg and running back to Kagome and Shippo.

"Milord! This is my new friend Shippo! He's Lady Kagome's adopted son! He's a lot like me Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chirped. Sesshomaru's gaze landed on the kit. The shaking kit looked up at Sesshomaru and gave him a innocent smile.

"H…haya!" he squeaked out. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at him before reverting his gaze towards Kagome, who mad a fake cough.

"Uh, yeah…sorry to interrupt but…where is Ketaramaru?"

"She will not be joining us for a while." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh. Well, where have you been? Did you fall off a cliff or something?" she sarcastically said. Both of Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up.

"Woman, how could you have known where we have been? We did not state where we were going." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Oh that…it was just a joke!" Then something that Sesshomaru said hit her hard.

"Wait…you two fell off a CLIFF?!" she raised her voice at Sesshomaru.

"Watch this…" Shippo whispered to Rin.

"Do not raise your voice at me, woman." Sesshomaru hissed.

"I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT, SESSHOMARU!! JEEZ!! WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?! YEAH YOU'RE 'DEMONS OF HIGH RANKING' BUT YOU STILL COULD HAVE DIED!! DAMMIT SESSHOMARU!! YOU TWO JUST…JUST…ARRRGGG!!"

Kagome pulled at her hair and stomped around in circles before plopping back down on the ground, muttering about how damn demons are cocky bastards. Sesshomaru blinked. No one, not one demon OR human has ever dared to yell at him, but this human was different.

"Wow…" both Shippo and Rin said in unison. Sesshomaru and Kagome gazed at them, making the children sweat drop.

"Uh…Rin…I uh, think I see um…a flower over there!" Shippo lied, before he grabbed Rin's hand and ran to the other side of the fire. Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord's gaze fell back towards the miko. Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

"I…I'm sorry…I guess I kind of over reacted a bit…ok so probably not a little…but still…"

"I don't need you forgiveness, miko." Sesshomaru said before walking over to the nearest tree and sat down.

"Yes…I know, but still…I shouldn't have shouted at you. I'm just used to seeing Inuyasha injured so much that it kind of got to me…(enter sweat drop) not that I'm comparing you to him!!" she added quickly, once she saw the intense glare Sesshomaru was giving her.

"I am capable to take care of myself, girl."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Sure you are…" she muttered under her breath. Ka-Su suddenly raised their heads up and stared out into the forest, hissing in a worried way. Ah-Un joined her afterwards. Rin looked up at Ah-Un.

"What's the matter, Ah-Un?"

Ah-Un made a grunting sound before he and Ka-Su raised themselves from the ground. Suddenly, Ketaramaru appeared out of the forest, but to Kagome's horror, she was injure a lot more than Sesshomaru was when he appeared. Sesshomaru notice that her aura had finally calmed down too. The demoness limped her way towards a tree and sat down underneath it. Her breathing was heavy and out of line, but Sesshomaru knew she wasn't anywhere close to dying. Ketaramaru glanced at her useless arm before looking at Sesshomaru.

"Give me Tokijin, now." She ordered. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"No. You're in no shape to even wield the sword." She hated to admit it, but he was right. She was in no condition to wield a sword let alone fight with one. Rin and Shippo both ran up to their adoptive parents.

"Is Lady Ketara going to be alright, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked at his ward. Rin's eyes sparkled with sadness and curiosity.

"Milord?" she asked.

"Rin, I don't think Sesshomaru really knows the answer to that question." Kagome spoke up. Rin looked at Kagome before nodding her head. Shippo stared at the demoness before hopping over to her. Sesshomaru didn't seem to like the kit to go over there. When demons are injured, they intend to be really aggressive.

"Shippo, please come back here." Kagome said. Sesshomaru took notice that the miko didn't want the kit near her too.

Shippo stopped next to Ketaramaru's right side and gasped.

"Kagome! The wound on her right arm…it smells of poison!" That seemed to get both Sesshomaru and Kagome's attention. They both got up from the ground and walked over to where Shippo stood. Kagome gasped. The wound on her arm was very deep, only cutting from the elbow all the way around to the top of the wrist area.

"The kit's right. Her wound does smell of poison. Naraku's poison."

Kagome whipped her head towards Sesshomaru, who now stood next to Ketaramaru.

"Naraku? Are you saying that Naraku did this to her?"

Sesshomaru bent down so he could get a better look at the wound. "That's what I said, miko."

'_So that's what I felt and hour ago…_'

Suddenly, Ketaramaru's aura flared up once again and before anyone could stop her, she was surrounded by a pink cloud. Sesshomaru grabbed the kit before grabbing the miko and jogged over to where Rin still stood. He gently set the two down before turning around to face the demoness, who was now back in her true form. She gazed down at the huddled group and bared her fangs at hem. Rin and Shippo hid behind Kagome's legs as she watched Sesshomaru display the same aggressiveness towards Ketaramaru. She made a bunch of growling sounds before she laid down only on her injured leg and place her head down on it. Her three tails started to sway back and forth at the same time, slowly. She let out a long whine. Shippo peaked from behind Kagome's legs and gasped.

"I know that posture!" he blurted out. He then slapped his tiny hands over his mouth and looked up. Everyone was staring at him, including Ketaramaru who still staid in the position she was in.

"How do you know about this?" Sesshomaru asked. Shippo gulped.

"W…well before my parents died in war…they would display different actions to everyone so they wouldn't give their battle plans out to the other side." He gulped again before continuing. "I…may not be able to speak dog, but…I do know that she is trying to tell you that she wants you to…remove…her…" Shippo hesitated.

"She wants Sesshomaru to remove what, Shippo?" Kagome asked. Again Shippo gulped before finishing his statement.

"She wants him to remove her…arm, but only the part that is infected!" he added. Kagome gasped and turned to face the giant white dog. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?! By removing your arm you won't be able to wield the sword with two hands!"

Ketaramaru closed her eyes and whined. Kagome's rage grew.

"What?! So now you can't even speak to me?! You damn dog, talk to me! TALK TO ME!!"

"She cannot."

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru.

"…and why not?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared at Kagome.

"It's because the poison had somehow affected her mind. She won't be able to speak telepathically, but only in dog when in her true form."

Kagome instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry…"

The dog nodded before giving a low purring sound towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded before walking up to the demoness. Ketaramaru growled at him. His response was a raised eyebrow.

"You chose this on your own accord, not me." Sesshomaru pointed out. The dog rolled its eyes at him. Sesshomaru smirked at her before pulling Tokijin from his side. Ketaramaru snorted at him. His smirk turned back into a frown.

"I wasn't aware that this was any laughing matter."

This time, it was the demoness that smirked. Sesshomaru turned around to face the miko and the children.

"Miko, turn around. You too kit, Rin."

"Ok, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chirped before turning around. Shippo did the same. However, Kagome didn't.

"This kind of thing doesn't bother me, Sesshomaru. I've seen it happen to you." she said. Sesshomaru tried not to growl at her, but failed miserably once Ketaramaru snorted at him again.

Sesshomaru stopped growling and turned back around. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you, girl."

Ketaramaru and Kagome both rolled their eyes at him. Sesshomaru slowly raised Tokijin above his head and waited for the signal to continue. Ketaramaru stared at his before moving her head away from her leg and then nodded her head to him. Sesshomaru nodded back and without any hesitation, he brought his sword down towards the dog's leg.

000

Night time came a bit early and Kagome was having a bit of trouble sleeping. She was just to worried for Ketaramaru to even sleep. She lazily sat up in her sleeping bag and gave a quick glace towards Sesshomaru before turning her gaze towards Ketaramaru. Her eyes landed on the now bandaged up arm that is partially missing. Kagome didn't like the idea, but if they didn't do it, she may have died of an infection.

"Miko."

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, but I am curious to why you have not been able to sleep tonight. Why is that?"

Kagome was silent for a moment. She turned her head towards Ketaramaru.

"I'm just…worried…" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Worried?"

"Yes, worried…for Ketaramaru…I just…I cannot bare to see her in pain any longer." Kagome turned her head to stare at Sesshomaru's empty sleeve. Sesshomaru's eyes softened a bit.

"It hurts me to see her as she is now, Sesshomaru. I just…I just…" Kagome's grip on her sleeping bag tightened. She let the tears flow from her eyes and onto the sleeping bag. Sesshomaru sighed, sat up from his spot, and walked towards the miko. Stopping in front of her, he knelt down to her eye level.

"To lose something is probably the best way for all of us to learn from our mistakes."

Kagome's eyes widened. She looked up into his golden eyes.

"How…"

"It's because miko, I too suffered the same fate."

Kagome didn't forget about that. She remembered Inuyasha being able to use the Tetsaiga for the first time. She also remembered him cutting off Sesshomaru's left arm. Even thought she was grateful that Inuyasha had protect her from his half-brother, she still felt sorry for Sesshomaru. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru stood up and started to walk away. She started to feel lonely. She didn't want him to leave her yet.

"Wait."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head to stare at her.

"Stay…with me…please. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Sesshomaru turned himself around fully and stared into her eyes. She was scared, he could tell…

…but of what?

"Please?" Sesshomaru stared at her a bit longer before giving her a slight nod and started walking back towards Kagome. She settled herself back into her sleeping bag once she saw that Sesshomaru sat down next to her. Kagome's eyes slowly started to droop as she slowly felt sleep starting to take over her. Closing her eyes, she whispered a 'goodnight' and 'thank you' to Sesshomaru before falling fast asleep. Sesshomaru heard her and couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face.

'_You are one strange miko…_'

Silence finally took over the group, but what Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't know was that Ketaramaru was awake and had heard their conversation.

000

Ok so here's the 9th chapter! This one took me the whole day to write…thanks to the damn thunderstorms I've been having…the first one had a lot of lighting and less rain, the 2nd one just had to hail (which the hail was about a size of a dime/quarter) mix rain and lighting, and then the 3rd one had a lot of hard rain and a lot of lighting. So basically I had to keep turning off and on my computer, which was really annoying…but I finally got it done!! Z9i think mother nature really hated me today…) Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. Tetsaiga’s Offer

Disclaimer: I hope that you all are enjoying the story…sorry but it may get depressing in some spots…but no one's going to die…yet…

The Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 10: Tetsaiga's Offer

Kagome was silent ever since the group started moving again which slightly worried them. She's usually the one that would talk non stop to anyone and/or get the riled up, but today she was unusually quiet. The only thing Kagome would do was stare at Ketaramaru's injured arm. She could feel the tears forming when she remembered what Sesshomaru said.

_To lose something is probably the best way for all of us to learn from our mistakes._

Kagome couldn't take it any more and so released the unshed tears. Ka-Su, who was carrying the miko, watched her cry for a moment before turning her two heads around and growled to her master. They watched as the demoness turned her head towards them. They grunted at her before nudging their heads towards the miko, who was still crying. Ketaramaru answer them with a nod before falling back until she was beside the dragon. Sesshomaru's curiosity got to him and so stared over his shoulder to see what all the commotion was about.

"Miko, why do you cry? Are you hurt?" Ketaramaru asked soothingly. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm fine…I'm just…feel bad." Kagome sobbed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Ketaramaru scoffed.

"Feel bad? About what may I ask?"

"About…you. It's just…without your arm, you're practically a handicap." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before he returned his gaze towards the front. The demoness laughed.

"Really, miko. To me, this isn't the first time I had a limb cut off. Besides, it will grow back in about 15 days." It was Sesshomaru's turn o scoff.

'_15 days?! The normal proximity of a demons healing status is usually 730 days for them to grow back a missing limb…and what does she mean when she said this wasn't her first time she had a missing limb? Had she lost on before? Hmm…I will have to ask her about this later…_'

Kagome gasped. "You mean, this isn't your first time losing an arm?!"

'_…or not…_'

"Well really, it wasn't an arm but yes, this is the second time I've lost a limb. The last one was my tail. Father had to cut it off since I got it stuck in a tree…I was still a pup when that happened though…" Ketaramaru mutter the last sentence. Kagome nodded her head.

"How long did it take for you tail to grow back?"

"Well…considering that I was still young and in my true form…I would say at least 10 days. Father was surprised that I could heal so fast."

"Wow…" Kagome said.

"Yes, now…how do you feel? Any better?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. A lot better. Thanks. I really needed that."

"Any time." Ketaramaru said before she started to catch up with Sesshomaru. Ka-Su grunted and Kagome giggled.

"Now why would I forget about you two?" she said, petting their manes. They lazily let out a low growl as Kagome's fingers brushed thru their manes. Ketaramaru smirked.

'_It seems that Ka-Su is starting to like her…_'

"You really know how to hand a woman pretty well…" Sesshomaru spoke up. Ketaramaru closed her eyes and smirked.

"Really? From what I heard last night, I would say that you also know how to handle **_a_** woman…"

Sesshomaru sent her a glare, but it did not affect her at all.

Ketaramaru smirk grew wider.

"You are falling for her, Sesshomaru…"

His eyes turned red and in seconds, Sesshomaru had her pinned to a tree. "What did you just say?!" Ketaramaru didn't faultier once in his grip. The group went into a total state of shock.

"Sesshomaru, no! Don't! You'll hurt her even more!" the miko yelled out, but he didn't listen to her. Ketaramaru's smirk faded as she stared at the demon lord's red eyes. Gracefully, she placed her clawed hand on his and gently started to pet along the stripes on his wrist. Slowly his grip loosened as he started to calm down. His eyes drooped a bit, but he never lost his senses towards the feeling. His posture slumped a bit as a soft but quiet purr escaped his lips. He lazily stared at her in disbelief.

"What…are you doing?" he purred out.

"I am calming you down. I don't think any of us want The Great Lord Sesshomaru to lose control." she said, still petting the stripes on his wrist.

"Why did you say that? How could I fall for a human?"

"It is possible Sesshomaru, don't get me wrong. As for the reason why I said it, I believe how you were treating the miko was AND is unlike you…" Ketaramaru stopped petting the stripes and released his hand.

"You may not realize it Sesshomaru, but you ARE falling for her." She said, before walking past him and towards the group. Sesshomaru stood there, shocked to no end. His beast has submitted to her by touch!

**_Hehe…I'm glad that she's our sister…she's much calmer…_**his inner beast purred.

'_Shut up…_'

His beast snorted. **_Ass…_**

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his beast before regaining his posture and slowly started to walk towards the group also.

"How did you do that?" the miko asked. The demoness chuckled.

"Every demon has a sensitive spot. For dog demons, it's on our m—" she paused and sniffed the air. Kagome didn't like the looks of this and started to get a bit scared.

"Ketaramaru?"

'_This smell…it couldn't be!_'

"Damn!" she cursed before running towards Sesshomaru, who just halted in his tracks.

"Wait Ketara—oh!" Kagome gasped as she watched four streaks of light heading towards the two demons.

'_Th…that's the Wind Scar!_'

"Dammit, Sesshomaru! Don't just stand there, move!" Ketaramaru yelled before pushing Sesshomaru away from the attack just in time. Sesshomaru may have been lucky, but Ketaramaru wasn't. The Wind Scar had hit her. Her armor broke as she yelled out in pain before being thrown into a tree. Kagome eyes widened. '_Ketaramaru…saved Sesshomaru's life?_' She watched as Sesshomaru made his way towards Ketaramaru's once again torn body.

"Oh, Ketaramaru…" Kagome said as the tears started to fall from her eyes. Sesshomaru stood beside Ketaramaru and helped her up, since she seemed to be struggling.

"Jack ass…why did you stop?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"My beast and I were having an argument." Ketaramaru rolled her eyes at him. Suddenly, Inuyasha appeared in front of the group along with Sango, Kilala, and Miroku.

Kagome's eyes beamed brightly.

"Sango! Miroku! Kilala!"

They ran over to her, but were stopped when Ka-Su started to growl at them.

"It's ok, Ka-Su! There my friends! They won't hurt me!" Kagome said, trying to calm down the dragon. They stopped their growling and grunted. Kagome thanked them before sliding off them and ran to meet up with her friends.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she lunged at her sister.

"KYAA!! SANGO!!" Kagome laughed as they both fell to the ground. Ka-Su rolled their eyes and snorted at the two before helping them up off the ground. Kagome smiled at the dragon.

**CRASH**

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala all stared back at Inuyasha

"BASTARD!! TAKE THIS!! WI—"

"INUYASHA, SIT!!" Kagome yelled out. They all watched as Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Inuyasha growled into the ground.

"Oh hush, Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. Instantly, he fell silent. Ketaramaru snorted before walking over towards Inuyasha, who slowly started to get up.

"Stupid half-breed…"

She stopped in front of him a few feet away and glared at him. Ketaramaru then held out her hand towards Inuyasha. "Give me the Tetsaiga…"

All eyes landed on the demoness. Inuyasha tightened his grip on the sword and growled. "Like hell I will!" Inuyasha sprinted towards her, the fang held over his right shoulder.

"Take this!!" he shouted as he brought Tetsaiga down upon her. Ketaramaru smirked as she raised her hand and to everyone's surprise, caught the fang.

"What the—"

Sparks started to fly all around the two as they stared into each other's eyes. Inuyasha growled and pushed down harder on his sword, succeeding a bit in pushing her arm down lower. He then took notice that she wasn't attacking him with her other arm. Then it dawned on him.

"Where's you arm, bitch? You lose it in battle?" Inuyasha teased. Ketaramaru's eyes flashed red.

"**SILENCE!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER!!**" she roared, showing Inuyasha her elongated fangs. Inuyasha released his left hand from the sword.

"Let's see if you can speak after this!" Inuyasha clenched his hand together before striking her in the forehead. Of course she could have dodged the half-breeds punch, but she instead let him strike at her, which in return made Kagome scream out her name and Sesshomaru to growl. Ketaramaru may be strong but truth be told, she grew weaker. For a demon her age (which her age is 3 thousand years old in demons age, and only 30 in human age, so really she's older than Touga…), battling either in her true form of her humanoid form wares her out. It also doesn't help when she's injured and that makes the matters worse. She hissed in pain as her blood ran down her face and on Inuyasha's hand. "You dirty bastard." Inuyasha smirked. "I've been told that before." She growled before releasing the sword as she gave him a blow in the face with her own punch, making his stumble backwards. The demoness stumbled forward a bit before sinking to her knees, hissing at the pain. Kagome gasped and ran towards the demoness as she watched Inuyasha raise his sword and yelled for his ultimate attack. She ignored her friends pleads as she held her hands out beside her, stepping in range of the Wind Scar as she stepped in front of the demoness. Inuyasha saw this and his eyes widened in horror as he watched the attack head straight for Kagome.

"KAGOME!! MOVE!!" he roared, but the miko paid no attention to the half-breed and stayed.

Then, Tenseiga started to pulse, and then rattled uncontrollably at its owner's side. Sesshomaru looked down just as Tenseiga flew out of its sheath and towards the demoness and miko. Unaware of the fangs approach, Kagome let the unshed tears fall once again.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to Ketaramaru before closing her eyes and waited for the attack…

…but it never came. She opened one of her eyes before opening them both in plain shock. A blue barrier was place in between the Wind Scar and the two, but what really surprised Kagome was the object that was floating in the air surrounded by the same bluish color. She froze.

"Tenseiga?" she said, softly. The fang pulsed twice before changing the course of the Wind Scar away from the group. The barrier faded away and Tenseiga fell to the forest floor. Hesitantly, Kagome walked over to Tenseiga before picking it up. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you, Tenseiga." The sword hummed and fell silent once again. Her friends got up and ran towards her while Sesshomaru gracefully walked over to Ketaramaru. Kagome looked up and 'eeped' as her friends jumped on her while asking her if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine." she answered as she let out a small laugh. Then she gasped.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru, who was now standing beside Ketaramaru helping her up to her feet.

"Sesshomaru?" He gazed at her.

"What do you need, miko?" Kagome blushed a bit.

"I, um…here." she stuttered as she handed the Tenseiga over to Sesshomaru. He looked at the sword and back towards her before taking the sword from her and placing it back into its sheath.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" yelled a very angry half-breed. They all glance over at Inuyasha just as Tetsaiga started to shock him. He released his grip on the sword and watched as it landed on the ground, hilt up. The sword pulsated before returning to its normal state of form. Inuyasha stared at his burnt hands before glaring at the sword. Ketaramaru smirked.

"It seems, little brother, that Tetsaiga has rejected you." If anyone were to stare into Sesshomaru's eyes, they would have seen the excitement that flashed in them.

"What the hell are you talking about and I'm not you little brother, wench!!"

"Inuyasha, are you truly that stupid?" Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru.

"Stay out of this, Sesshomaru! This is between the bitch and me!"

Inuyasha went to pick up the sword, but was rejected once again. "Damn piece of shit!" he growled out.

"I would agree…you are a piece of shit…" Ketaramaru said, amusingly. Sesshomaru had to use all of his power to not laugh.

"Oh yeah?! Well at least I'm not a one armed whore that goes around poking fun at people!"

"If you were able to think half-breed, then I would have congratulate you for growing at least a small amount of smartness in your already fat head."

Sesshomaru let out a small whooping sound, but was glad that no one had heard it. He fought harder to keep his already slipping mask back on.

"I DO NOT HAVE A FAT HEAD!!"

"Your right it's not a fat head…it's a _large_ fat head holding a jewel sized brain…no wonder why you're so stupid…"

Sesshomaru had to turn around the opposite direction from the group. Rin and Shippo laughed at the fuming half-breed while Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kilala, Ka-Su, and Ah-Un hissed/giggled/laughed at the poor half-breed.

"THAT'S IT!! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!" Once again he reached for Tetsaiga and once again it rejected him.

"DAMMIT TETSAIGA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The fang hummed and pulled itself from the ground before flying towards Ketaramaru. Tetsaiga gently set itself in her clawed hand before pulsating twice and then went silent. Inuyasha's mouth went agape.

"What the hell?! Give me back Tetsaiga, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, once he snapped out of it. Ketaramaru gave Inuyasha a heated glare, sending chills down his spine. Sesshomaru regained his composure and turned back towards the two.

"If looks could kill…" Kagome whispered to Sango, who nodded in agreement.

"No." Inuyasha fumed once again.

"No?! NO?! WHY YOU…WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME _MY_ SWORD BACK?!"

"Baka…if you had noticed, the fang had rejected you…in other words, you can no longer wield it…and besides…this sword was forged from _my_ fang, so the Tetsaiga isn't _your_ sword…not any more that is…"

"WHAT?! WHY YOU SON OF A BI—"

"INUYASHA SIT!!"

**CRASH**

"…tch…" he finished. Kagome sighed deeply.

"When will you learn…"

"Probably never…" both Sesshomaru and Ketaramaru said. They stared at each other and blinked, then turned around and snorted.

"Feh…"

"Hn."

Kagome and the gang giggled.

"Well…" Sango spoke up, "…I guess we should probably go, we wouldn't want to cause too much trouble around here…"

"So soon?" Kagome said.

"I'm afraid so." Miroku answered. Kilala mewed. Kagome stared at them and then nodded.

"Ok then. I'll see you around then?"

"Sure thing! That is…unless Sesshomaru will let us…" Sesshomaru gazed at the woman. He nodded his head, making Kagome's eyes beam with happiness.

"Thank you!" Kagome said as she ran up to the demon lord and hugged him. Everyone's eyes blinked at once as Kagome hugged Sesshomaru. Ketaramaru, however, grinned at his as he let out a groaning sound (and not the joyful kind of groan…if you know what I mean XD). Kagome blinked at bit before releasing Sesshomaru and turned around, blushing.

"S…sorry!" she squeaked out. Sango, Miroku, AND Ketaramaru laughed.

"Well…" Sango said, once she calmed down, "…I guess we should get going…bye then!"

"Bye!" Kagome said as she watched Sango and Miroku drag the fuming half-breed away and out of sight.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!" the said person bellowed through the trees. Once again the children laughed. The Tetsaiga suddenly pulsated before it made a loud humming sound. Ketaramaru, Kagome and Sesshomaru stared at the sword.

"Is that so? Are you up to this though?" she said as she gave a side glance towards Sesshomaru. The fang pulsed again. Ketaramaru snorted.

"Fine." She walked over to Sesshomaru before stopping in front of him. Sesshomaru stared at her.

"What is it?" he stated coolly. Ketaramaru narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't get to cocky, Sesshomaru. Tetsaiga has a proposition for you." she said just as coldly.

"…" (Sesshomaru)

"…" (Sesshomaru)

"…" (Sesshomaru (so you won't get confused about it…XD))

"…and what is this proposition that the fang has to give to me?" he finally said.

"Tetsaiga will let you wield it on one condition…" Ketaramaru watched as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, "…you must prove yourself worthy to Tetsaiga."

One of Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up towards his hair line. "And what is it that I must prove?"

"Prove to the fang that you can protect the miko…"

Sesshomaru's other eyebrow joined its twin. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned the opposite way of the demoness and snorted.

"Hn, I will not stoop so low as to protect a human." he stated. An anime vein appeared on Ketaramaru's forehead. Sesshomaru continued.

"Besides, protecting is for weaklings. I, Sesshomaru, have no one to protect."

**POP **(anime vein popped)

**TWACK**

Ketaramaru's eyes were now closed and was now facing the opposite way of Sesshomaru, shaking her fist.

"Just do it!" she said.

'_Arrogant bastard…_'

Sesshomaru turned to face towards Ketaramaru while rubbing his throbbing head.

"Fine!" he managed to growl out.

'_Damn she hits hard!_'

"Good." Ketaramaru said as she then walked over to the swords sheath before picking it off the ground. She place Tetsaiga into the sheath and place it beside her before walking away, along with the rest of the group.

'_This won't be good…_' Kagome thought, before they disappeared into the forest.

000

Ok! This chapter was pretty…well, let's just say it took me a bit longer to figure out what to say but I finally managed to finish it!! HURRAY FOR ME!! Lol! Anyways, I'm pretty sure that this is the longest chapter so far… not really certain but….whatever never mind!! Just REVIEW PLEASE!!


	12. Kentasu

Disclaimer: So I've been thinking…I'm not really sure when this will end but…I'm not really sure if I want to make a sequel of this story or not either…but that's up to you to decide. Do you want a sequel or not? Tell me on the reviews…I'll be reading them. Thanks and enjoy!

The Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 11: Kentasu

"Give me the sword"

"No."

"Give me the sword now." the voice repeated. The other figure growled.

"No."

"Woman, if you don't give me the Tetsaiga now, I _will _kill you!"

"Dammit, Sesshomaru! Just shut up! No, I am NOT giving you MY sword!! I swear, you and Inuyasha need to just grab your fat heads out of your fat asses and think for once!"

The figure ducked just as a green whip flew over her head.

"Do not speak to me in such a manner!" Sesshomaru hissed out.

"Ketaramaru, do you _have_ to insult Sesshomaru every time?"

The said person glared at the miko before slamming the blade of the sword into the ground.

"Fine. Let's just see if the oh so_ Great Sesshomaru_ is great." she growled out. Sesshomaru sent the demoness a death glare before walking up to the sword. Shoving Ketaramaru out of the way, which in return she growled ferociously at him, he stood in front of the Tetsaiga and reached out for it with his only hand.

**CHOMP**

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru yelped before giving Ketaramaru another deathly glare. She in returned grinned as she still held on to Sesshomaru's pelt in her mouth. He growled loudly.

"**Ketaramaru!!**" he bellowed before pulling his Tokijin out in front of him and started to chase her around the woods (that was once she had let go of him…XD) Kagome stopped laughing and blinked.

"Wow…he's never said her name out right before."

The group nodded in agreement as they watched the two run around in the trees. Kagome sighed.

"I guess we will be staying here for the night. I'll cook dinner."

The group nodded once again before they started to set up camp.

'_Hopefully by then Sesshomaru and Ketaramaru will calm down…I hope._'

000

Kagome scowled. She had been sitting here for an hour and the two STILL are at it!

"Grrrr…"

"COWARD!!"

"WHAT?! AND YOU'RE NOT?! BUUUUULLLL SHIIIIIT!!"

"JUST GIVE ME THE FANG NOW, DAMMIT!!"

"NO!!"

"NOW!!"

"NOOOOOO!!"

Kagome started to fume. "Sesshomaru…Ketaramaru…"

"ARE YOU A COWARD OR A BITCH?!"

"ARE YOU A JASS ASS OR A DICK?!"

"**DOWN/HEEL!!**"

**CRASH**

**BANG**

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?! I MEAN REALLY!! I HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOU BOTH FOR THE WHOLE ENTIRE EVENING!! SO **SHUT THE HELL UP!!**" Kagome roared. The two demons lifted their heads from the ground and blinked at her. Kagome shook her fist at them before plopping down on the ground, huffing. They never said another word. Instead, they just sat up, brushed themselves off and then joined the others in dinner. Of course, Ketaramaru had to grab the Tetsaiga first before joining them. Kagome watched as the two sat opposite of each other while they exchanged glances at one another. Kagome just ignored it and smiled at them.

"Does anyone want Ramen? It's really good!"

Everyone in the group (except Shippo) glanced over at her, confusingly.

"Lady Kagome? What is Ramen?" Rin asked.

"Oh! It's basically dried up noodles that you heat up in boiling water. Here, try some Rin." (I really don't know what Ramen is because I never eat it…probably never will…I really don't know…. ')

Rin politely took the bowl from Kagome before taking the chopsticks and scooping up the warm noodles into her mouth. Her eyes brightened up.

"This is great, Lady Kagome!" she chimed after she swallowed.

"Let me try!" Jaken said, huffing. Kagome gave him a bowl of Ramen as she watched him repeat after Rin. Jaken's eyes widened a bit.

"It's…ok…for human food that is!" he added quickly, not wanting to upset the miko more. Ketaramaru sat there staring at the miko. Kagome gazed over at her before offering a bowl of the Ramen.

"Would you like some?" Ketaramaru took the bowl and sniffed it. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's not poisonous…" she muttered. Ketaramaru stared at her again before picking up the chopsticks and placed the noodles in her mouth (after she had set it on the ground). She chewed then swallowed.

"It is…acceptable." Ketaramaru finally said. Sesshomaru glared at her. She glared back at the demon lord.

"Is there something you wish to say or are you going to just sit there and stare at me the whole night?"

Her response was a low growl from Sesshomaru. She snorted before placing the bowl up towards her mouth.

"Dip shit…" Once again she had to duck as the green whip zoomed over her head. In return, she threw the bowl of Ramen at him and watched as it landed on in his face. She nearly laughed out loud as Sesshomaru's hair and pelt stood up from behind him. The bowl cracked and shattered before falling to the ground. Everyone laughed out loud (except for him and Jaken). On his face were the Ramen noodles that were still in the bowl when Ketaramaru threw it. He once again gave a low growl before standing up from his spot and walked off into the forest. Everyone stopped laughing stared at his retreating form. Ketaramaru growled.

"Big baby…" she muttered before getting up and walking after him. Once again Kagome blinked.

"Weird." Everyone nodded in agreement.

000

"Sesshomaru."

No answer.

"Sesshomaru…"

Still no answer. Ketaramaru growled.

"SESSHOMARU, IF YOU DON'T STOP I SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER GET THE TETSAIGA!!"

That seemed to stop him. She smirked.

"Good, now turn around and draw your sword."

He turned around, but he didn't draw his sword. Instead, he gave her a heated glare before speaking up.

"No. I don't have time for your pathetic games. Leave at once." He turned around as was about to leave when Ketaramaru spoke up.

"Oh? So is the big bad dog too scared to even fight? And here I thought you were the GREAT _LORD_ Sesshomaru, not some common dog running away with its tail between its legs."

That motivated Sesshomaru. In seconds his Tokijin clashed with Ketaramaru's Tetsaiga, as their eyes were locked on each others in concentration.

"This will be an interesting sparring session." the demoness stated.

"Indeed."

000

Kagome wasn't stupid and that's for sure. She knew what Ketaramaru was really doing and she also knows that it will help Sesshomaru cool down a bit. She sighed. If only the two of them would just get along…

000

(Hours later)

**CLING**

Tetsaiga and Tokijin crossed blades once again as the noise echoes through the forest.

**BOOM**

**CRASH**

Ketaramaru dodged the Tokijin's attack just in time. She landed a few feet away from Sesshomaru and snorted. She swung the sword around for a second before sheathing it.

"Enough. We are done." she said. Sesshomaru glared at her before he too placed Tokijin back to its rightful place. Ketaramaru sighed before speaking up again.

"You fight well, Sesshomaru. You continue to grow stronger each time you fight…and with that strength, you will be able to defeat Naraku."

A faint smile graced her lips. "I never would have thought that someone such as you would ever match the Tetsaiga's power."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. A chuckle was heard from the demoness.

"Your strength has value in it Sesshomaru…and with that value, you have equally matched Tetsaiga's power." She grabbed the fang from her hip (sheath and all) and placed it out in front of her. Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up.

"You have completed half of Tetsaiga's offer, in which the fang refused to let me speak about," she said, murmuring the last part. "…but the other half of the offer is yet to be completed. Do this, and Tetsaiga will grant you with all of its power, but if you fail to do so, Tetsaiga will not reject you but will make you fight as it is now (A/N: Sorry if this doesn't make any sense to you so far…I've been busy with pit rehearsal all these past weekends and really never got the chance to think on the story…I'll tell you more later…)." Ketaramaru tossed the fang to Sesshomaru, who caught the sword with ease. He waited for any sign of rejection from the sword, but it never came. Instead, it just sat there in his hand lying dormant. Sesshomaru looked up and blankly stared at her. She turned her back towards him before speaking.

"You should go back to the camp, I will meet you there when I can." Before Sesshomaru could say anything, she vanished into the trees. He let out a sigh before placing the sword next to the Tenseiga and Tokijin before heading his way back to camp.

000

Kagome sighed as she laid her head back down on her hand and resumed drawing circles in the dirt.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru at?" the little girl asked, breaking the deathly silence. Kagome snorted.

"Who knows where Lord Stuck Up is at…probably fallen off a cliff or something." Her response was a low growl that emitted from the forest. Everyone turned their heads to see Sesshomaru walking into camp, growling.

"Watch what you say o me, miko." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…" she answered him in a bored tone. Sesshomaru glared. He took the swords from his side and leaned them against the tree before sitting down gracefully. Her eyes landed on Sesshomaru's figure before she reverted her eyes towards the swords. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru…did Ketaramaru give you the Tetsaiga?" All eyes turned towards the sword before they reverted them towards Sesshomaru. The demon lord snorted.

"Girl...that is none of your business."

"None of my wha…why you…of course it is my business! I can do whatever the frack I want, Lord Icy Butt!!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Miko…"

"**KIIIYYYYAAA!! YOU PERVERTED ASS HOLE!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!**" yelled a voice from the distance. Sesshomaru and Kagome blinked. Kagome was the first one to get up off the ground and to run towards the direction of the sound. Sesshomaru stood up and place the swords back beside him before running off towards the miko.

It took them a couple of minutes to get there, but when they did, they weren't expecting what they saw.

Ketaramaru was still wet; her hair dripping with water just like her kimono looking like someone had pushed her into the hot springs fully dressed. Her eyes were red as she bared her fangs at the intruder. Kagome wanted to giggle, but she managed to hold it back. '_She looks like a drowned dog…_'

"Look! I said I was sorry!!" the figure said, shaking his hands out in front of him. Kagome reverted her eyes towards the intruder. His eyes were purple just like his hair, which reached down towards his butt. Two dragon-like horns stuck out of his head as they gleamed in the night. He had pointed ears like Sesshomaru and Ketaramaru and on the middle of his forehead was a star shape mark. He wore an outfit that was red and had patterns of dragon on each of his shoulders. He also wore a breast plated armor protected himself from any harmful attacks. Ketaramaru growled at him. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to stop the argument.

"Kentasu, what may I ask brings you here?"

"Probably to spy on demoness's while they bathe…" Ketaramaru grumbled as she crossed her arms and sent the said demon a deadly glare. Sesshomaru smirked. The demon faked a cough, grabbing the attention of the three.

"Not true…" he muttered. Ketaramaru rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure…and so was the time when you TUGGED my tails, TRIED to burn my clothing, CHASED me around the courtyard of the castle yelling at the top of your lungs 'will you mate with me', TOLD my father that I was locked inside the bedroom, TRIED to kiss me, AND TRIED to lock me in a room with you." she stated, naming all the things Kentasu _did_ do in their childhood times. His cheeks flushed brighter than that of an apple as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Hehe…sorry?"

**POW**

**SMACK**

**BANG**

**CRASH**

Ketaramaru growled and at the same time, grumbled something about 'perverted dragons' as she stomp her way back to the camp. Kagome blinked as she watched the demoness storm off, while Sesshomaru just stared at the dragon demon that now laid on the ground with a bunch of bumps on his head.

"Oww…" Kentasu whined. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the demon.

"If you want to keep your life, I suggest not to do anything that would upset her further." he stated. Kentasu lifted his head and stared at the demon lord before slamming it back down into the ground.

"I'll keep that in mind…" This time, it was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes.

'_The world is full of perverts…_' Kagome thought before they too headed towards camp.

000

Ok I'm soooo sorry that I did not update some time sooner! Like I said I am sort of busy with school and with a school musical called On The Town. Very quite interesting…but I think I'm allergic to the pit room…Haha right? Well anyways, I'm hoping to update soon again, but I will have to do my school work first in order to start a new chapter…oh and sorry if this chapter doesn't make so much sense to you…I hope you are enjoying The Ultimate Destiny and I would like all of you to REVIEW PLEASE!!

P.S: Please tell me if you want a sequel to this story or not…if you do then that would be great, if you don't, then you just may never know what will happen afterwards…BUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (I just got carried away there…XD) So yeah…please tell me soon!! Love Ya All!!


	13. The Silver Haired Women and The Bad Weat

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha…but I do own my characters…Phft! Who wouldn't? Lol enjoy!

The Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 12: The Silver Haired Women and The Bad Weather

"No."

"WHAT??" Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Miko, I will not repeat myself."

"No, really? I didn't know that!! THANKS FOR THE TIP YOU JACK ASS!!" Sesshomaru's hand twitched with his eye.

"Miko…"

"Sesshomaru...let her go back. It is where she wants to be right now." Ketaramaru spoke up as she eyed him warily. Sesshomaru scowled at her. She turned to face the miko before she spoke.

"Girl, I will take you back if you so desire." Kagome's eyes beamed in happiness.

"Yes, I would like that please." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but Ketaramaru beat him to it.

"Very well then. Ka-Su, you will stay here and watch over the pack…oh and make sure Sesshomaru doesn't get into trouble…" she added with a smirk once she heard a deadly growl come from the demon lord. Ka-Su looked up before nodding their heads in unison. Ketaramaru nodded back before rapping her arm around Kagome's waist.

"It's best if you hang on." she warned the miko. Kagome looked up at her in confusion.

"Huh? What are you ta—KYYYYYAAAAAA!!" Kagome yelped as Ketaramaru ran full blast towards Inuyasha's Forest. Shippo closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"We should never anger Kagome…she really scary when angry." When Shippo opened his eyes, he let out a yelp before hiding behind Ah-Un. The reason why he did this was because Sesshomaru had turned towards the kit and gave Shippo a nasty glare before snorting as he sat down on the ground. Shippo silently muttered under his breath.

"He's even scarier than Kagome…"

Ah-Un, hearing what he had said, hissed in agreement.

000

Down in the dark depths of the miasma surrounded castle, Naraku's evil cackle was heard.

"So, the miko's going back home is she?" he said, looking into the young white haired girl's mirror. He smirked evilly.

"That's good enough, Kanna." The said person bowed before disappearing into the shadows.

"Kagura!!"

The wind witch stepped into the room, her red orbs staring at Naraku as she snapped her fan shut.

"You called?" Naraku's eyes held amusement in them.

"Yes…I need you to do a _huge_ favor for me…"

000

The demoness slowed down to a stop once she reached the well. When she looked down at the miko, she almost wanted to laugh. Kagome's hair was a mess, sticking out in places where they were most likely to stick out, her skirt was folded up a bit on the edges and her eyes were widened as she held onto Ketaramaru for dear life.

"You are one strange miko." Kagome glared at her as Ketaramaru sets her down gently.

"You think this is funny?" Kagome said, as she fixed up the mess. Ketaramaru's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Possibly." Kagome fumed.

"I…you…he…this…ARGGGG!!" Ketaramaru watched as Kagome stomped around in circles, muttering curses under her breath. The demoness shook her head.

"Miko's such as yourself are impossible to understand…no wonder why Sesshomaru thinks you're irritating." Kagome whipped her head around to glare at Ketaramaru.

"_You're_ the one that is impossible to understand! In fact _you're _the one that is just plain impossible!" Kagome waved her hands around in the air to emphasize her point. Ketaramaru smirked at the girl. '_And this is another reason why Sesshomaru keeps her around too…she's pretty entertaining…_' She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the miko sigh out in agitation as she sat down on the rim of the well.

"I'll be back somewhat today…if possible I may be back by tomorrow." Kagome said as she whipped her legs around the rim of the well, letting them dangle inside the well. Ketaramaru nodded.

"Understood. Now go…you're wasting your time here." Kagome nodded before pushing herself off the rim and letting the blue light engulf her body. Ketaramaru sat down next to the well and leaned her back against it. Closing her eyes, she smiled as she let out a small but noticeable chuckle.

"Yes…not to long now. You choose well, Sesshomaru…you choose well…"

000

Kagome crawled out of the well and huffed.

"Arrogant demons…"

Kagome walked out of the well house and towards her house.

"Mom, Souta, Gramps, I'm home!" she said, opening the screen door.

Silence greeted her as she walked into the house. She made her way into the kitchen and looked around.

"Mom? Are you here?" Kagome looked around a couple of seconds more before she spotted a note on the refrigerator. She walked over to it, plucked it off and read it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_ We went out to go and see your Uncle Ian for a while. I have left some money on the counter for you for when you get back. Oh and I did buy some more Ramen for you and your friends. Knowing Inuyasha, he would probably want some more. Anyways, I hope you are playing it safe there._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

Kagome sighed. '_Figures she would be out once I get back…by the way, what time is it right now?_' Kagome looked around until she spotted the clock.

7:56 am

"Oh shit!! I'm gonna be late for school!" As fast as she could go, she made lunch, packed her bag, and ran out of the house towards school (she locked the door from the inside so the door locked itself once it shuts…).

000

Ketaramaru stared up into the sky with boredom. The miko said she would be back somewhat today or tomorrow so what is there to worry? Here time isn't _really _dangerous…is it?

She shook her head to clear out the thought. No…it couldn't be possible. If it were that dangerous, then she would ha…

Ketaramaru stopped in mid thought and sniffed the air. She growled out lowly.

'_That crazy son of a bitch…what is Naraku up to now?!_'

Ketaramaru's eyes bled red before a pinkish cloud once again surrounded her and quickly evaporated, revealing a large white dog. Ketaramaru stood over the well, growling and baring her fangs. Without much thought, she raised her head high up into the air and let out a mighty roar.

000

Sesshomaru's ears twitched as he heard a loud roar echo through out the forest. He growled, making the whole group stare at him confusingly.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Is something the matter milord?" Rin asked, slightly worried for her lord. Kentasu ears were twitching as well but did as much as to suppress the growl that is threatening to come out.

"It seems that Naraku is up to something new…but what is it?"

Another howl erupted from the forest, making both demons stand up.

"Impossible." Sesshomaru growled out, his eyes flashing from gold to red and then back again.

"That crazy…we must find shelter and fast." Kentasu said, equally as angry. Sesshomaru turned to him and nodded before walking off into the forest, the group following close behind him. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru before speaking up.

"Is there something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didn't look down at her to answer her question.

"It appears we will be having a very bad storm."

000

Kagome moaned.

"Why? They kicked me out of science just to go to _history_?! Why?!" she almost yelled. Everyone in the hall gave her a weird look. She sweat dropped and waved both of her hands up in front of her face.

"Hehe…sorry?" Everyone ignored her and went back to what they were doing. She let out a sigh.

"Can this get any worse?" Kagome regained her composure and looked at the piece of paper that had the teacher's writing on it.

'_Ok, so let's see here…room 235, History with Mrs. Yuniki..._' Kagome stared at the name for a while. '_Mrs. Yuniki? Never heard of her before…she must be a new teacher._'

Kagome walked down the hallway for a while until stopping in front of the right classroom. '_Well, here's room 235…here goes nothing._' Without another thought or word, she entered the classroom. Kagome stopped only four inches from the door. She nearly dropped her things.

"Wow…this classroom is bigger than the ones I've ever seen!"

"Then you should like it in here, Ms. Higurashi." came a smooth, calm voice. Kagome whipped her head towards the teacher's desk and really did drop her things. The teacher had silver hair braided back into a ponytail. She wore a blue shirt with a white puppy on the front and a pair of blue jeans. Here eyes were blue but they also held a tinge of gold in them too. From everyone else's perspective she was a human, but Kagome new that this teacher _really_ wasn't.

"K…Ketaramaru?!"

000

Ketaramaru had settled herself back down next to the well once again after she had warned the group about Naraku's plan. She growled loudly as her claws dug into the ground.

'_Damn bastard…using one of his own creations to make a storm…how pathetic!_'

Rumbling was heard from above as Ketaramaru looked towards the sky. Her big red eyes narrowed as she spotted lighting in the distance before glancing back towards the well.

'_You better hurry miko._'

000

The teacher, also know as Ketaramaru, stood up from her spot and walked over to Kagome.

"I would be grateful if would not refer me by my first name, Ms. Higurashi. Now will you be so kind as to pick up your things and sit down next to Mr. Tosume over there."

"Uh…yeah…sure." Kagome stuttered before doing what she was told. The miko gracefully sat down in her desk as she kept staring at the teacher. Kagome saw that Mrs. Yuniki started to write something up on the chalkboard, but she never paid any sort of attention towards that…she wanted to know how and why Ketaramaru was living in _her_ time! So many questions popped up in her mind, but she knew she couldn't ask them now. Just maybe…

"Ms. Higurashi, as much as I appreciate you being here, I would appreciate it even more if you would NOT zone out in my class as well as stare at me when you could be writing some of this information down."

The kids around her started to laugh as Kagome jumped a bit. She didn't even hear the teacher start class, but what surprised Kagome even more was that she didn't even turn around to know that she was zoning out AND staring at her. Kagome moaned and place her head down on the desk top.

"My day _just_ got worse."

(1 Hour Later)

"…and so class...that is how the tale of the demon and miko ends." The class was awed struck at how their teacher ended the story. Some started to murmur while others started to make complements on her and the story.

"That was SO cool!"

"Did you memorize that?!"

"I wonder who the demon and the miko were!"

"I bet the demon look SO sexy!!"

"Well DUH!! I bet he _did_!!"

"That miko was SO lucky!!"

"I really felt bad for the demon's sister though…"

"Yeah, that was kind of sad…"

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone stopped talking to each other and started to pack their bags. While some of them headed for the door, the teacher yelled after them. "Now class, remember you have a 2 page paper due Monday on the Feudal Era!" A bunch of the students moaned as they walked out of the classroom. Kagome, however, walked up to Mrs. Yuniki and slammed her hands down on the desk, making the teacher stop her work.

"What do you want Ms. Higurashi." she said in a monotone voice. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her.

"Cut the crap Ketaramaru, I know it's you already!" Without moving her head, Ketaramaru looked up at her and then back down to the papers on her desk. She once again picked up the pen on her desk before she returned to grading papers.

"If you have something to say Ms. Higurashi, then say it or else you can just leave. As you can see I have papers to grade." Kagome fumed.

"Alright! Just WHAT the hell are you doing in MY era?! No less in HUMAN form?!"

Mrs. Yuniki kept grading the papers when she answered.

"I live here. As for me being human, obviously I was born as one. Now leave, I have to finish grading these before I leave and it doesn't help with you standing there, accusing me of being someone I am most certainly not."

"But…"

"Leave, now."

"But you…" Ketaramaru stopped correcting the papers and gently placed the pen back down on the desk before looking back up towards Kagome.

"Leave or else I will write you a detention slip saying you were being disrespectful towards your teacher." Kagome didn't say another word. Instead she huffed and walked away. Out of the corner of her eyes, Ketaramaru watched as Kagome walked through the doorway and into the crowd, disappearing out of sight. She let a smirk appear on her face before looking down towards her desk.

"It is ok for you to return to your normal form, Shippo. They have left the room." Suddenly, there was a slight poof and there, in front of her desk, stood Shippo (in all of his glory…XD BTW Shippo is a least shoulder height to Ketaramaru…just to let you know…). He let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, I thought I was going to stay stuck like that for ever! By the way did you have to make Kagome made?" Ketaramaru chuckled slightly.

"Not really…but it was the only way I had to get her to leave." Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Riiiiight…and I'm Michael Jackson. You know that was a bunch of bull shit. You could have said something mush more politely."

Ketaramaru opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when a cell phone started to ring. Shippo slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"It's Naomi. She's probably wondering where I am right now." Ketaramaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean you never told her?" Shippo's blush grew.

"Well…um…I told her that I was going to be out for a while but I never told her where. Well, I best be going. Talk to you later." He waved his hand towards her before he too left the room, leaving Ketaramaru in the room alone. She sighed before returning to the papers once again.

"Poor Kagome…just wait until she finds out about what will happen to me."

000

Kagome fumed, muttering curses under her breath as she packed her backpack, getting ready for the trip back to the Feudal Era.

"Damn demons and their stupid egos." Kagome buckled her backpack before throwing it over her shoulder. She walked out of the house and headed towards the well house. Kagome walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the well. She let out a brief sigh before jumping in. The blue light engulfed her body as she held on to her backpack tightly. '_Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen?_' Suddenly, the blue light slowly died down, leaving her in the Feudal Era's well. Kagome breathed in the fresh air before climbing up the well. When she reached the top, she nearly fell right back into the well. Heavy rain poured from the sky as the lightning shot down from the sky. Kagome shivered. She was never good with storms, especially these kinds. '_Wait a minute…it was perfectly clear when I left! Now how in Kami's name did we all of the sudden get a severe thunder storm?!_'

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when a low growl came from above her. When she looked up, her eyes widened in a state of shock. A gigantic white dog was standing over the well, its head face up towards the sky, growling.

"Ketaramaru?! What the hell are you doing in your dog form again?! And what the HELL is going on around here?!" The massive dog turned its head towards the miko, her big red eyes staring into the small brown ones. Before Kagome could speak up again, Ketaramaru grabbed Kagome by her backpack and ran into the forest with a very pissed off miko.

"DAMN YOU KETARAMARUUUUU!!"

000

Sesshomaru stood at the entrance of the cave, watching as the rain fell to the forest ground, the lighting cracking in the background. The others, however where father back into the cave, making sure that they won't get wet as the rain fell. More lighting shot into the background, making Rin and Shippo jump. Rin ran to Sesshomaru and latched onto his leg. Without think about who it was, Shippo followed Rin's example as he too latched himself onto Sesshomaru's other leg, trembling. Sesshomaru reverted his gaze from the storm towards the two terrified children latching onto his legs. His eyes softened a bit before returning back to their cold and emotionless state once he heard the sound of laughter. Sesshomaru turned his head and glared at Kentasu, who was also at the entrance of the cave.

"What, may is ask, is so funny?" It took Kentasu a while to calm down before he could answer.

"You."

"Me? How?" Sesshomaru said, slightly confused by the statement.

"It's just when those two got scared of a little lighting, they ran to you and just latched themselves onto you legs…and not to mention the fact that your eyes went soft when they did so." Kentasu explained. Sesshomaru gave him the 'I would never do such a thing' looked which, in return, made the dragon demon laugh. More lightning shot down from the sky.

Suddenly, a loud piercing scream emitted from the forest followed by a painful howl. Both the demons whipped their heads towards the sound. Shippo's turned his head also, eyes slightly widened in fear. He recognized that scream.

"Kagome!!" he shouted, unlatching himself from Sesshomaru as he started to run towards the place the sound came from. Before he could even set foot from the cave, Sesshomaru grabbed him by the tail and picked him up. Shippo lashed around in Sesshomaru's grip, not once did he think about who he was dealing with.

"Let me go! Kagome's out there and she's in trouble!"

"You are not to leave this cave." Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes a bit. Shippo's eyes hid behind his bangs. He bit down on his lip as tears started to fall down his face which Sesshomaru took notice to, but that isn't what surprised him. Somehow the kit was able to escape his hold on him and had once again launched himself at the demon lord, clinging onto his shirt in a slight hugging matter. Never has anyone done this to him in such a manner. That is why this surprised him so much. The kit tightened his grip on his shirt, burying his face into it, crying.

"Please…please…Kagome is like a mother to me. Please…" Sesshomaru couldn't help it, his eyes widened in utter amazement as he stared at Shippo. He turned to Kentasu, who gazed into the forest as if searching for someone. Suddenly, he spotted something running towards them. His eyes beamed with happiness.

"Sesshomaru! Look!" Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards the forest. A small smile appeared on his face.

It was Kagome. Kentasu decided to run up to meet her so then she won't have to run all the way to the cave herself. He gently picked her up bridal style and ran back towards the cave. Shippo saw Kagome and launched himself from Sesshomaru to Kagome after Kentasu had set the miko down on the ground.

"Kagome!" he whined. Kagome smiled at Shippo and gave him a hug, letting him cry into her (Rin had let go of Sesshomaru's leg a while ago).

"Shhh…it's ok, I'm here Shippo, I'm here." Kagome said, trying to sooth the weeping kit. Kentasu suddenly realized something.

"Hey, where's Ketaramaru?" Kagome froze in her spot before she started to tremble.

"She's…she's…"

"She's what, miko?" Sesshomaru spoke up. Kagome hugged the still weeping kit closer to her as if she was to lose him.

"She was struck down…by the lightning." If Kagome didn't have all of the group's attention then, boy did she have their attention now. Everyone's eyes were on her and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She gently set Shippo on the ground before standing up.

"She needs our help! We need to go out there and help her!" Kagome started to head out of the cave but a clawed hand jerked her backwards. She spun around only to be face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Miko, I have said it to your kit and now I will say it to you…you are NOT aloud to leave this cave. We will search for her tomorrow." Sesshomaru said sternly. Kagome swatted his hand away, making Sesshomaru growl at her.

"You have no control over me! You're just some stuck up demon lord that doesn't give a flying shit about anything!" Sesshomaru had enough of her insults. In one swift movement, he hit the back of her neck, knocking her out. He caught her and gently place her on the ground. Sesshomaru removed his top and placed it over the miko. He then reverted his attention to the group, who now were staring at him confusingly.

"We will search for her tomorrow. Right now we all need to get some rest." Everyone nodded before going to different places to sleep. Sesshomaru stared back down at Kagome once more before standing up from where he was at and settling himself down next to the wall. Resting his back against the wall, he watch as the miko took even breaths. He then looked towards the storm. More lightning filled the dark sky above. He heard a moan come from the sleeping miko and directed his gaze towards her. She only turned herself over and then settled back down. His eyes softened at the innocent looking face that the miko showed. Then he remembered what Ketaramaru once told him…

'_You may not realize it Sesshomaru, but you ARE falling for her._'

Sesshomaru's heart started to pound faster than normal.

Could it be true?

Is the Great Lord Sesshomaru falling in love with Kagome?

000

BUHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm' back and with a cliffy no less!! Take that!! Anyways sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been busy doing my exams at school and doing some other things as well, but I was finally able to get this chapter done! I'm so proud!! Oh and also most of the delays for my updating this chapter was also because of the severe thunderstorms we've been having for at least 4 f days and they're still not even over!! So blame it on the weather as well as my exams! Enjoy!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. Admitting Love and A Hanyou’s Rage

Disclaimer: …I believe I just explained everything on the last chapter…sighs…I have nothing more to say except to enjoy the story as it progresses!

The Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 13: Admitting Love and A Hanyou's Rage

Morning came real early that day, the sun rose high into the blue sky, making the trees and grass sparkle. In the cave, a group of demons and two humans lay asleep on its hard surface ground. One demon, however, was not asleep. Sesshomaru was that demon. He was staring out from the entrance of the cave again, this time, he was not too pleased. Not only could he see what the storm had done, but he could also smell it too. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the sight before him. Trees were knocked down from where they had once stood; some had been burned down from where the lighting struck them. His eyes narrowed further when he caught the scent of death…and blood, lots of it. He silently growled to himself, unaware that he had woken someone up.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned around to face a half asleep miko, who was rubbing her eyes awake with her one hand. Sesshomaru didn't answer and Kagome knew that he wouldn't, so she just smiled at him warmly. Sesshomaru's eyes softened at the soft expression on Kagome's face. He slowly walked over to her and then bended down to pick up his top from the miko. Kagome stopped stretching and looked up at Sesshomaru, who was putting back on his shirt. Kagome blushed slightly.

"Sorry…um, did I take your shirt?" Once Sesshomaru was done, he looked down at her.

"No." Kagome looked back down; her blush grew as she fiddled around with her skirt.

"Oh…right…ok."

Sesshomaru knew that the miko was embarrassed, he can smell it, but his question was why is she embarrassed?

'_Humans are so confusing._'

A shuffling noise brought his out of his thoughts as he turned his head to see the miko shifting in her spot. He lifted an eyebrow at her. Kagome saw his gesture and blushed in anger.

"Well sorry if this isn't the most comfortable position for me…" she muttered. Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes at her before turning his head back toward the entrance of the cave.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" The demon lord's head snapped back towards her. He didn't say a word so Kagome went on.

"Do you think we will be able to find Ketaramaru? I'm really worried about her."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he turned around and started to walk in her direction.

"No. We will keep moving." Kagome was flabbergasted.

"What? Why? Don't you care about her? I thought she was your sister!" His eyes narrowed further.

"That 'woman' that claims to be my 'sister' is nothing more that a bitch that has no manners towards royalties. She is disrespectful, an annoyance, and a disgrace towards the dog demon clan. I will not tolerate such a behavior from her." he stated, unaware of the presence glaring at him from behind (for one reason is because the so called 'presence' is hiding its aura and stench! Tehe!).

Kagome gasped.

"How can you say such a thing! She's your SISTER for Kami's sake!" she shouted, waking up everyone that was asleep. Sesshomaru growled but Kagome paid no heed and so continued.

"You believe you know everything Sesshomaru, but do you know ANYTHING about Ketaramaru?! How about to care and to be earnest?! How about to feel and to love?! Do you have ANY of those emotions or are you just being too much of an asshole to even KNOW what those emotions mean?! Well, let me tell you something right here and right now, Sesshomaru…if you won't help me go and look for Ketaramaru, then me and Ka-Su will go and look for her and NEVER come back to your group again!!"

Everything was silent except for the hard breathing of the miko. Everyone was silent for a minute until Kagome spoke back up again, but in a much lower tone.

"Well, Sesshomaru? Which do you choose? Help me search for YOUR sister and stay as a group…or don't help me and me and Ka-Su will leave to search for her on our own, never to return to you group again?"

Sesshomaru, to say at the least, was surprise that a girl…no, a HUMAN girl had yelled at him not once, but TWICE!! Not only that, she's making him CHOOSE an option between helping her and staying or not helping her and not staying.

He didn't know what to do…

He didn't know what to think…

He didn't know what to choose…

He didn't know what to say…

Sesshomaru nearly groaned out at all this confusion. Finally he gave up (yes people…he GAVE UP!! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!! –cough cough-).

"Jaken." he said sternly, still staring at the miko in front of him.

The imp jumped. "Y…yes milord?"

"We are leaving."

"Y…yes milord!" Jaken said before he scurried off to prepare everything. Kagome blinked and then smiled.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn, you are more trouble than you are worth girl."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Then it must be true that your bark is worse than your bite."

"WHA—wait…did you just make a joke?"

"…"

"You did, didn't you?"

Silence. Kagome nearly fainted.

"It's official…hell has frozen over…"

He had to hold down the urge to smack himself.

000

"Inuyasha slow down!" Sango yelled from on top of Kilala. Ever since he discovered that Kagome was now traveling with his half-brother, he has been a lot more over the edge about the situation…in which to the point it worried his friends a lot.

"Like HELL I will! I will not let Kagome travel with that bastard and his lousy followers as well as that 'Ketaramaru' bitch!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha don't worry so much about Kagome! I'm sure she's doing just fine! Besides, Shippo's there! If anything were to happen to her I'm sure he would tell us!"

No matter how determined he was to get to her, he still couldn't argue about that Sango was right. He gave a slight nod before focusing on the task at hand.

'_Don't worry Kagome, we're coming…_'

000

Kagome sneezed, making everyone in the group stare at her in wonderment. She blinked a couple of time before speaking.

"What?"

"Are you ill?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm fine Sesshomaru."

"Hn." With that said and done, the group resumed their search. All the while Kagome thought,

'_I wonder who's talking about me…_'

The sun started to set as the group hourly search came to a halt. Sesshomaru walked away from the group saying he was going to do his 'patrolling', Kagome assumed while the group started to set up camp. Minutes later Sesshomaru came back to see the group sitting in front of the fire eating cooked fish that Kagome and Rin had caught down by the near river. Without a word he went over to a nearby tree and sat under it, peacefully staring up and the now night sky. Kagome's eyes softened at the peaceful look on his face. Silently she got up from the spot she was sitting at and grabbed one of the cooked fish from the fire before walking over to him. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped towards her form as she knelt down besides him.

"What do you want, miko?"

To his surprise, she held out the fish to him.

"Here. I know that you don't eat as much as we do but still…" she trailed off, not sure on what to say next. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was confused out of his mind. What is with this girl and her emotions? First she was surprised, then she was angry, sad, confused, bored, tired…the list goes on. This girl shows so many emotions that it confuses him…and Sesshomaru is never confused. Also, it surprises him to no end that the miko is brave enough to defile him is such ways that even he, though he would never show it, had to admit that he was impressed…_very_ impressed and, no less, a little scared on her outbursts…

…but now he could sense the calmness in her.

Coming back to reality he blinked at the fish in the girls hand before reaching out his only hand to grab the fish from her. Smiling, Kagome got up from her spot next to Sesshomaru and walked back to the children, who were now asleep. Sesshomaru's eyes never left her form and so watched her tuck in the children before returning to the camp fire. Finally, everyone in the camp site was asleep except for Kagome and Sesshomaru, who were now sitting in the opposite side from each other. He saw the miko stare at the fire in deep thought, probably worrying about the woman or thinking about the half-breed.

The thought of the half-breed made his blood boil inside of him.

"Didn't anyone teach you that it's rude to stare?" Kagome whispered. The demon lord's head snapped up towards her. He didn't answer her as he stared into her rich chocolate brown eyes.

Sesshomaru?"

"…"

Sighing, the miko got up from her spot and walked over to Sesshomaru's spot. When she kneeled down besides him she noticed that he was still staring in the exact same spot she was at earlier. She started to worry.

"Sesshomaru?"

Snapping out of his dazing moment, he turned his head towards the miko. He could sense her worry radiating off of her.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Yes miko, I am fine."

Kagome smiled at him, making his heart pound rapidly. How can this one human girl make him feel so? Has she placed a curse on him? No. This was no curse. Then what was this feeling he was…well, feeling? Could it be…love?

He wanted to growl out at the thought but he didn't want to frighten the miko. He almost mentally cursed out loud. Since when did he start caring about what the miko felt or not? He doesn't care for her!

Does he?

He nearly groaned. Why was this one thought confusing him so? If she wasn't bewitching him, then this was his own doing? Was he the one making himself feel this way? Yes. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, he did admit to himself that he was the one who was doing this to himself and for some reason…

…he felt relieved.

For some reason it didn't bother him one bit. For some reason…he did have feelings for the miko, and he like it. I don't care be damned! He now admits that he has, truly, madly, and deeply fallen in love with her…

…but what if she doesn't feel the same way? He snorted. Preposterous…of course she would! Would she? Would there be a reason she wouldn't fall for him too?

"I love the stars." the miko stated, bringing him out of his thoughts. Sesshomaru gazed at her, raising an eyebrow at her. She continued.

"In my time, you can't really see the stars as much as you do here…with all the pollution and lights and everything."

'_Pollution? Lights? What does she mean?_'

Without thinking of what she was doing, Kagome leaned herself into Sesshomaru and laid her head down on his shoulder. He stiffened.

"If I had a wish…then I would wish to stay here where everything is much more peacefully quiet then where I come from." Kagome said, as her eyes closed and she fell asleep. He stared down at her and for the first time in his life, he smiled a true smile. Gently and carefully not to try and wake her, he slipped his arm around her slender waist and held her closer to him and watched as she snuggled into his pelt. He leaned down and nuzzled the side of her cheek before kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight my little miko." He whispered before he too fell into a blissful slumber.

000

"Inuyasha please! We are all tired and want to rest for the night! Can't we just keep on looking for them tomorrow?" yelled a very exhausted demon slayer. The hanyou snorted.

"Like hell I will! I ain't gonna stop until I can smell them!"

"Well we weren't built like you, Inuyasha. Humans need rest." yawned the monk.

"I know what humans need and don't need, Miroku! I still ain't gon—" He sniffed the air and growled. The once tired group now was fully awake and ready.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"It's that bitches scent! She's near!" Inuyasha snarled. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances at one another.

"Does he mean that demoness? The one that claims to be the older sister of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked Miroku. The monk nodded his head.

"I'm afraid so." He then turned his attention towards the hanyou once again. "Inuyasha, is that all you smell?"

"Well no…there is also the smell of lots of blood…and I mean lots. Plus the scent of death lingers in the air as well as the smell of burning flesh."

Once again the slayer and monk exchanged glances before returning their attention back towards Inuyasha.

"Is Kagome's or Sesshomaru's scent in the mix?" Sango asked. Inuyasha hissed but shook his head.

"No. I can't even smell them anywhere near that bitch." the hanyou growled out.

Sango sighed with relief while Miroku smiled.

"Well that's good to hear."

Inuyasha nodded and then the group fell silent once again.

'_Just hang on, Kagome!_'

000

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he growled silently. Now what does the hanyou want? Did he come back to try and take Kagome back? The thought made his arm tighten around her but still made sure not to make it too tight. He sniffed the air once again. Yep it was him and Ketaramaru wasn't to far away either…

…but something seemed off.

"You can sense him too I take it…" the purple haired demon stated. Sesshomaru's eyes reverted towards the demon and nodded. Kentasu sniffed the air and then snorted.

"It seems he's not heading in our direction…" he stated, slightly worried.

"Yes, it's as if he's…" Sesshomaru's eyes widened along with Kentasu's. The thought hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Ketaramaru!" Kentasu hissed before he stood up and ran into the forest as fast as he could. Sesshomaru looked down at the miko as he unwrapped his arm around her waist before whispering softly to her.

"Miko…"

She stirred a bit but didn't get up. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Miko if you don't get up now, Inuyasha will beat us to her."

Kagome's eyes snapped open and quickly jerked herself off of Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this before?! We got to leave now!" she stated before she shot herself from the ground and towards Ka-Su.

"Ka-Su, we need your help now! Sesshomaru's said Inuyasha is heading towards Ketaramaru!" she whispered. The dragon growled lowly before she too stood from her spot. She nudged Ah-Un from their slumber and grunted. Ah-Un blinked and looked at the children before looking back at her and nodding. She purred and licked Ah-Un affectionately before walking over to Sesshomaru, the miko following beside her. Kagome grinned.

"I sense a love spark going on between you and Ah-Un."

Ka-Su blinked at her disbelievingly before looking the other way, blushing ten shades of red. Kagome just giggled.

"Don't worry…I won't tell him about it."

She thought she heard the dragon sigh with relief and smiled. Kagome then turned her attention towards Sesshomaru.

"We're ready." she stated seriously. Sesshomaru nodded his head and then without another word, they left the camp and towards Ketaramaru.

000

I'm sorry everyone! I had such a writers block that I couldn't think of what to write next! Please forgive me! Anyway the ending is coming up soon (probably in another 5 or 6 chapters…you should know…that's when the story ends…) and well…I don't know what I will do next. Probably take a break off of writing for a while and focus on my last year of High School (yippy!!) or probably start to write more chapters on Secret Serenity. (groans) I am so confused. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
